


To Find Home

by Maddie_leighh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Mystery, Original setting, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Powerful Harry, Slow Build, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_leighh/pseuds/Maddie_leighh
Summary: Harry just wanted some peace. Draco just wanted to play his music. Too bad neither were in their destiny.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_It was a tentative kiss, that awoke him. A kiss so soft, the lips were barely there. Looking up into the culprits grey eyes, Harry Potter knew that his life would never be the same again._

**_4 months before._ **

"Harry, I refuse to let you commit something so suicidal like this."

"Hermione, it's not suicide. I'm just going down to a little village, in a little island, just to get away."

Hermione stepped in front of the bag Harry was packing, "And why this spontaneous trip, huh? Why alone?" She stepped closer to the boy, "You know they haven't caught them all."

Harry folded up his shirt, "Death Eaters are basically useless without their leader. Mister No-Nose is dead, the cape boys are powerless."

"Merlin, Harry, no they are not. They are still wizards and witches that want what Voldermort wanted. And the start of that is for you to be dead."

Harry shrugged, "I guess we will see if they win."

"Harry!"

Harry slammed his dresser drawer, "What, Herm? What do you want me to say? To think? I know they are out there, I know what they want. But I want to go on a vacation. I can't hide in the dark forever. I want to go somewheres where I can be alone and relax. If I need anything I'll call you."

Hermione's face fell, "How? They most likely don’t have anything to use to floo."

Harry grabbed his phone from his dresser, "Cells, Herm."

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself, "I still don't know about this, Harry."

Harry shoved the last of his clothes in his bag, "Its happening whether you're sure of this or not."

He dragged his last bag to the door, "Now are you going to drive me or shall I call a taxi?"

*

 _"..In the end_ _All we have Is a chance to love and loose But baby, I'll always have you."_ Draco Malfoy smiled as the crowd cheered. He placed one hand on his mic while the other one softly held his guitar, "Thank you! Thank you very much." He waved as he walked off of the stage.

"Another grand performance Mister Malfoy." Malfoy rolled his eyes as he walked towards the dressing room, "I've told you, Mitch, quit calling me 'Mister'."

The blonde girl walked a step behind him, "I'm sorry Mist- Malfoy." 

Draco stopped, "Please, for the love of all things good, don't call me that either. Call me Draco." The blonde quickly nodded and Draco walked on.

The frantic girl looked down at her clipboard and then back at the boy, "Maggie will be back next week, but she told me to remind you about the two concerts this weekend and your board meeting is all set up for next week, so she said to be prepared."

Draco rolled his eyes as he stopped at his dressing room. He accidentally misses one show a year and a half ago and his manager _still_ thinks he can’t handle a weekend alone.

"Okay thanks. Tell Maggie I miss her and I hope she's having a great vacation."

Mitch nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Closing the door to his dressing room, Draco sighed. He loved the life he has made for himself. Sure, it isn't the level he wants it to be yet, but he loves it. Gigs every other night, little shows here and there. Writing new and exciting music and pieces. It's a dream life. _His_ dream life. Yet, being in this world he was raised to look down on he still has his moments of wishing so much hadn’t had to change. Wishing he could be back to his original home. The home he has seen in nearly two full years.

Plopping down on the couch placed in the center of the room, he closed his eyes. Ever since the war ended two and a half years ago, a lot in Draco's life had changed. His father was sentenced to life in Azkaban, his mother moved to France alone, and Draco began putting every thought and emotion onto paper. He picked up playing the piano and guitar by Blaise's older brother, while rooming with him over the summer after graduation. He was able to get out of the Magic world on his own, which he was extremely proud of. He worked his ass off to get signed with a management company, and after annoying multiple different companies consistently, someone finally decided to give him a chance and he couldn’t be more grateful.

He now was signed with a management company named _Highlands_ and got to travel the muggle world. He was very proud of the life he has made for himself. He loves what he does, he has made some new friends from all around, and best of all, he doesn't have to deal with the drama that the war had. He got away from all the pointing, the stares, the prejudice. He rarely thought about the war these days. He still has his scars and nightmares, but he chooses to see them as reminders of what he has survived, not a reminders of where he comes from, literally and metaphorically.

Even though he rarely uses magic anymore, he always has his wand close by. The first year after the war, he suffered through many hexes, jinx, and curses. He became very good at defensive charms, especially during the stint he spent finishing up his schooling, Eighth Year they called it. Luckily in that final year of schooling, he was given his own room and space that he safely stuck close to throughout the dragging months he was there.

Glancing over at the digit clock on the table side, Draco sighed and got to his feet to prepare for his next location.

The ride to the plane was very quiet like usual. The only noise being the slight movements of the cars occupants. The next two concerts and board meeting where all being held at a little island right off the coast of America. It was called Hunilaya or like the procure called it, _"The Island of Dreams."_ Draco would be attending the island on his own for just the weekend. His assistant, Mitch, would be flying to visit her family for a weekend off. Even though Draco is nervous to adventure this place on his own, he is relieved to have some time for himself and his music. It wasn’t often he was left alone, often times choosing to be with the people he trusted - Mitch, Maggie, his manager, or a friend or two he has made along the way.

Mitch's flight didn't leave until an hour after Draco's, so she walked with him to his port. It was small talk most of the way there, until a serious look floated onto Mitch's face.

She paused them and drew Draco closer to the wall. She looked him in the eyes, more serious than he has seen her in a while, "Now, this may seem weird to say," she paused to look around them. When she looked back up at him there was a slight look of fear laced in her eyes, "No one is going to be with you. I know about your past and who you are. So please promise me you will be safe. Promise me that if any sign of anything weird or dangerous happens you call me right away."

Draco held his breath. Mitch had found out about Draco's magic one night when they were really drunk. He had hoped she wouldn't have remembered it by morning, but when morning came she wouldn't drop the topic. So reluctantly he explained to her who he was and why he only uses magic for only small things. Draco let out his breath and pulled her into a hug. His eyes were tearing up as he said he promised.

They said their goodbyes and headed their seperate ways. 

**

"-I just got off the- yes I know I will make sure to- Hermione! I will not be doing any of that sort- yes, okay. Listen I just landed- okay, bye! I love you! Give Rosie some kisses for me! Bye!" Harry hung up the phone before either of his friends could say anything else.

He loved that his friends cared and appreciated them wanting to keep him safe. He understood why they were so adamant on keeping him closer. When someone you care about has had their life threatened every year since you have known them, one comes to want to protect that person. He feels the same things about them. But it's been almost 3 years since the war has ended, it was time to let loose at least some of the fear. They all still have the nightmares and never venture far from their wands, but life has been good. They all have new exciting lives. Ron is with George running the shop, Hermione is climbing her way towards being the Minister of Magic, and they have a gorgeous one year old daughter.

 _It's about time they loosen the strings,_ Harry thought, bitterly as he walked towards the exit door.

Sliding to the side to let a family through, he walked through the exit of the small airport. As per usual, he planned this trip solely on a whim without thinking about where he would stay once he got here. He looked down at the map that he had printed out before leaving. The only hotel was roughly about seven miles down the road.

 _Well_ , Harry thought, _I didn't work out everyday for years for nothing._

*

Draco sighed in frustration as he looked out the window. His plane had been delayed almost an hour and a half and the trip there had to be slowed majorly due to a storm. He was lucky if he would even make it to Hunulaya in time for his first show. Or hell, even his second show. Half an hour later, the pilot thanked everyone for their patience and for joining the flight.

Leaving the plane was a lot less thrilling as getting onto it.

Waiting for him was a man in a bright Hawaiian shirt. "Hello! You must be Sir Malfoy."

"Draco," he responded, handing the man his bags. They both got into the car and the man started up his engine.

"What brings you to the island?" The man asks as an excuse for small talk.

Draco smiles out the window, taking in the beautifully flat plains and the growing flowers all along the gravel highway. "I'm performing at La Crows tonight and tomorrow night."

The man smiled as he looked at Draco, "The landscape is marvelous isn't it? Many people travel here just to see the beauty.. or to study it." Draco hummed, acknowledging the words, not truly listening.

They rode in silence for a mile or two before the man spoke up again, "Coming from up North of the island it looks to be some sort of storm. Hopefully it isn't anything too drastic. About a week ago we had a storm come through that nearly killed our Ol' Howler. Have you heard about Her?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I don't believe I have."

"Well," the man said turning into a smaller road, "Ol' Howler is a big oak in the center of the town here in Hunilaya. Legend says that when the people of the town first settled here that some source gave them the oak tree to allow beauty to roam all of the land." He pulled into an old looking hotel, "Here you are, Mr. Draco." The man pulled out what looked to be a map and a procure, "Here is a map around the island and a pamphlet to explain things around. I hope you have a wonderful stay. My name is Forest, if you need any help just give me a call. My information is on the pack of the pamphlet."

Draco thanked the man and grabbed his bags. Checking his watch he realized he still had six hours until his showing at 8.

 _Good_ , He thought, _I can take me a nap_.

He dragged his bags into the lobby and checked himself in. As he was heading towards the elevator he saw a mop of hair that he hoped he'd never see again. He threw himself behind a wall and took another peek at the person waiting for the elevator. With that crazy black hair and the soft features, which were missing of the usual glasses, there was no way to deny it. It was Harry Potter.

_Well shit._


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm think I'm going to move here." Harry thought out loud, to no one in particular.

The women across the counter smiled, "It would be a pleasure for us to have you living here."

He laughed and took another bit of the best cherry pie he had ever tasted.

"Have anything exciting happening this weekend?" He asked after he swallowed his last bite.

The women took out a rag and began wiping the counter down, "As far as I know, not much. There is a performance of some sort down at La Crows tonight. But besides that I believe it will be a quiet weekend on the island."

"Do you know what time this performance will be?"

"8 o'clock." Harry smiled and thanked her for her help, payed for the pie and coffee, and headed out. He decided he didn't get enough walking down earlier, so he started walking along the shore line, until he checked his phone, realizing it was already ten to 7, and he turned back around, heading for his hotel.

An hour later, he wiped his hands on his khaki pants, and made sure his buttons on his light blue button up were all clipped before walking into La Crow.

A few tourist and townspeople were already sitting in the little tables that were placed randomly throughout the building. A bar was found all the way on the right side, next to it a small hallway that seemed to lead to the bathrooms. A stage was placed on the back wall with bright lights hanging above it. It looked similar to the stage of a karaoke bar Hermione dragged Ron and Harry to a few years back.

Harry walked over to the bar and ordered himself a gin and coke. He took one of the empty seats besides the bar and waited for his drink.

"You're first time here?" A man to his right asked.

"Yeah, I'm assuming it's not yours?"

"Nope it’s not." The man leaned a tan elbow onto the bar, "Names Hampton. But you can call me Ham. You are?"

"Ham? Like pork?" Harry said with a small smile.

Hampton laughed, "Yes, like the pork. And your name is better?"

"Well, not exactly." Harry admitted.

"What is it?"

"Harry."

Hampton let out a chuckle, "Like a 40 year old?"

Harry laughed and lightly bumped his shoulder against the brunette man, "Seems we both got screwed in the name department."

Before the boy could make a comeback, the lights lowered and the stage light flipped into a lighter shade. Many people started whistling and screaming.

"Who is this performer? Do you know?" Harry asked Hampton.

The screams grew louder as a small, yet muscular man stepped onto the stage, his hair so white it almost looks translucent under the soft light. Harry felt his heart drop to his toes and his breathing stop.

"Not sure." Hampton answered, "I believe his name is Drago Malfoy or something."

*

Draco Malfoy is here.

 _Draco Malfoy_ is here.

Draco Malfoy is _on a stage here._

_Here._

Harry sat on the floor in a bathroom stall contemplating his life decisions. The second he recognized who was walking onto the stage he bolted into the bathroom. The past two and a half years he went without having to see his face and now in a random tiny island he runs into the one person he hoped to never see again.

_Why is this my life?_

As the bathroom door squeaked open, Harry pulled his feet closer, wrapping his arms around himself as visions that he spent years in therapy over flash in his mind.

A knock on the door sounded with a soft “ _Harry”_. Harry put his head between his knees.

 _In and out_ , he thought, _in and out. Just breath in and out._

He continued breathing for a moment, not trusting himself to speak. "Harry.." the voice said softly.

Harry slowly stood and walked out. Standing right outside the door was Hampton.

Harry gave a small smile, "Sorry, I just felt sick suddenly. It must of just been something I ate."

Hampton gave him a look that clearly stated that he didn't believe him but let Harry pass by anyways.

Running his hands under cold water, he began to calm down just a little bit more. He looked up and caught Ham's eyes through the mirror, "Has the show started yet?"

Hampton looked at him with eyes that could probably get even the ministry to spill it's secrets.

Harry sighed and turned around, leaning against the sink, "Look I just.. no offense but we just met and I just.." Harry put his head in his hands. When he looked back up Hampton had moved a little closer.

"It's okay you don't have to explain. Why don't we go back out and enjoy the show?"

Harry nodded and followed him out the bathroom.

While Harry was having an epic breakdown on the floor of a bathroom stall, it seemed like the whole island had filled the bar.

 _Good_ , Harry thought, sullenly _maybe Malfoy won't see me._

"Look, there are some seats right in the front, come on." Hampton lightly grabbed his hand and pulled Harry through the crowd before Harry could even say a quick no.

As Harry got closer to the stage that he refuses to look at, his throat closed tighter and tighter.

*

Over the years, Draco has performed in some interesting places. Some so amazing he felt like he could fly, others that made him wish the building would catch fire just to get him out of the situation. This was one of those moments.

Sitting next to the stage so close Draco could reach a foot out and kick his stupid face, was one Harry Potter. To the regular viewer it would seem that Draco was perfectly fine and performing like he was born to do it, which anyone who has heard him sing knew he was. But today not even the familiar, usually calming feeling of his guitar in his hands could cause the panic that is slowly rising to the surface. Luckily, his set was almost up with only two more songs to go. He can do this. Two more songs.

Finishing his song he waited for the applause to slow before speaking, "How are y'all doing tonight?" Another round of applause erupted with whistles and screams. Draco smiles broadly at the crowd in front of him. He pointedly looked towards the back as to not accidentally catch the eyes of a certain front row viewer. "As our lovely host said, my name is Draco Malfoy. And I am so excited to get a chance to play at this beautiful island." Another applause. "You know," he said slowly strumming his guitar, "I have traveled quite a bit since I started performing and I honestly don't think I have ever played in a place where everyone I met was just absolutely lovely." Small smiles spread across the crowd, along with a few claps. "Places like this are my favorite places to be. No matter where you are, who you are speaking to, it always seemed like you are in paradise." Strumming his guitar a little heavier he began to sing.

_"Slowly, slowly we felt the waves_

_Crashing together, ready for the chase_

_We didn't see it 'till it was too late_

_But baby, I wouldn't have it any other way_

_With your hands, with your smile,_

_with your attitude that drives me wild_

_I can't breath, I can't think_

_Unless your arms are around me_

_You are the sun, you are the moon_

_Baby, paradise is nothing without you_

_Paradise isn't paradise without you..."_

*

Harry, still refusing to look at the stage, felt a hand lightly touch his wrist. He looked up into Hampton's curious eyes, "You okay?"

Harry smiles and nodded. Feeling that if he didn't watch the performance Ham would continue to stare and question, he finally looked up as the song came to an end.

As Malfoy began speaking, Harry drowned out his voice. Instead he began looking over his former enemy. Last he had seen of Draco Malfoy was a week after the trails had finally ended.

After being in therapy for a few months, his therapist finally persuaded him to return Malfoy's wand. Wanting it to be in a public place and to be over quickly he chose the Three Bread Sticks. The exchange was quick and very silent, only a quick thank you from Malfoy's end and an of course from Harry's. But in that small exchange it didn't seem like any words really needed to be exchanged. That day when Harry saw Malfoy for the first since the trails, he looked hollow. Like any life that once was in the body in front of him had disappeared. The boy was so skinny you could see his ribs through his too big for him muggle T-Shirt. His hair was loose and growing longer than Harry has ever seen on Malfoy. Dark circles were found under his eyes and his already sharp-edged bones seemed to have gotten ever sharper. It was as if Malfoy's body was the personalized version of what the war had done.

This Malfoy standing in front of Harry looked nothing like the Malfoy he saw last. This Malfoy was bright. No dark circles could be found, no hollow cheeks. While he still did have that very characteristic pointy-ness, his features had softened with the weight he has gained. His eyes were brighter than Harry thought possible. The smokey grey eyes that used to be so dark it seemed to reflect his old personality, were now a bright cloudy grey. Looking up at the man that stood in front of him Harry couldn't help but wonder if this bright eyed, soft featured man could possibly be the same sour little boy he knew back in school.

Slowly the fear of seeing his old rival flew away, instead being replaced with curiosity on just what the Malfoy Heir has been doing all this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I didn't introduce myself in the first chapter so I decided to add as an end note here. My name is Maddie and I am a little obsessed with Harry Potter - more specifically Drarry. I have been reading HP fanfiction for years and so I decided to give it ago to write my own! This is the first book I have written on this website so if there is technical errors I'm sorry! I'm still learning! If you see any errors through out or any contraindications let me know! I reread my stories about seven times before I publish a chapter but I always find I miss a thing or two. I'm also not a musician and I'm not the best at writing lyrics so don't judge the lyrics too harshly.. The story does begin around two and a half years after the war, which is why in some places it may say two years and some say three. I hope you guys have enjoyed so far! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

As Malfoy began his song, Harry’s attention was quickly captured by the soft, mellow voice.

_"Slowly, slowly we felt the waves Crashing together, ready for the chase.."_

Harry was so wrapped up in the captivating voice, he couldn’t even be shocked that the angelic voice he was listening to was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy's voice was extremely calming. Listening more intently, Harry realized just how beautiful Malfoy's voice actually was. The sound, Harry soon found, was addicting. It's like he couldn't stop listening nor could he look away from the almost angelic looking man.

_"You are the sun, you are the moon Baby, paradise is nothing without you Paradise isn't paradise without you."_

Harry nearly fell out of his seat as the song ended and the applause erupted. Harry turned to look at the crowd and then back at the artist. He leaned even further onto the table he was already half leaning on as Malfoy started up the next song.

_"It began when we were just kids Living it up out on the streets.."_

The song was a very upbeat anthem about letting loose and living in the moment. Harry found himself bobbing to the beat and staring at the happy-go-lucky man on the stage.

When the song ended, Harry realized he was a little sad that there wouldn’t be more. Now that he has heard Malfoy play, he wanted more. 

As Malfoy said his good nights and began closing his set, his eyes collided with Harry's.

Harry's breath hitched as time seemed to stop. The voices of the crowd slowly disappeared until all Harry could hear was his own blood pumping through his veins. Harry has seen Malfoy's eyes many times before. Stared into them so intently while in a fight that he could make out the dark blue colors that flowed through the grey.

But this Malfoy's eyes seemed so different from that Malfoy's. This Malfoy's eyes where bright and seemed kind and genuine. Harry couldn't look away. He opened his mouth as if to say something to the boy.

Before he could, the moment was ended as Ham, who Harry forgot was even here, grabbed Harry's wrist, "So I have to run, you know early shift tomorrow, but I would love to be able to see you again."

Harry stares at him for a moment as his mind caught up to the words, "Oh, um.. yeah sure." Harry looked back towards the stage but it was empty.

"...Harry?"

Harry shook his head and looked back at Hampton, "Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

Hampton laughed softly, "I was just saying how he is performing tomorrow night as well. I was curious if you would want to maybe come with me?" Hampton looked down at his hands as a blush began its way onto his face.

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Of course."

*

As soon as he got off the stage, Draco ran to his phone to type Pansy a quick SOS text. It took her three minutes and forty seconds to call him. Draco panicked the whole time he waited.

He picked up the phone as he put his things away. "Merlin, Pans. Wait till I tell you what.. no, no, _who_ was at my performance tonight."

Draco made his way outside and began walking down the beach, finally finding a stump to sit on. Pansy stayed silent the whole time Draco was explaining who was there. It took her a whole minute and a half (that Draco also panicked for) to come up with something to say.

"So.. he is there."

Draco grunted, "That's all you could think of to say?"  
He heard Pansy sigh, "Maybe.. maybe it's a sign."

Draco rolled his eyes. Ever sense he began touring, Pansy, as well as Blaise, have been trying to get Draco to come back home.

"No, this is most definitely not a sign. If anything it's a reminder of why I left in the first place." Draco leaned back onto the rock, "Pansy the second I saw him.. the second I looked at his stupid face and saw his stupid green eyes and his stupid hair that he still doesn't know how to fix.. it was like everything rushed back to me. Everything that I have tried so hard to forget, tried so hard to push away just came crashing back."

Pansy was silent for a moment. When she finally found the right words she took a deep breath, "Maybe it's time to remember."

*

After the show, Harry felt too high-strung to go back to the hotel just yet. He walked a little bit down the beach and sat in the sand with his feet in the wake of the waves. He closed his eyes and let the sound of the waves and smell of the ocean take over him. With every second he began to become more and more relaxed, thoughts of Malfoy pushed far away from his mind.

He wasn't sure how long he sat out there, but he knows when he finally started back to the hotel there wasn't a soul in sight.

Quickly showering and brushing his teeth, Harry crashed onto the bed and didn't wake up till the next morning.

With a fresh day a head of him with no obligations, Harry began feeling completely contempt. Here he sat on the hotel's porch looking out at the beautiful ocean with a cup of coffee in his hands and a belly full of eggs, sausage, and danishes. Pulling out his map, he looked around for what he could do that day. He finally decided on going around and looking at the shops that they had along the boardwalk.

The boardwalk was across the island, so a taxi was needed. Luckily, one was right outside the hotel open for any guest who needed transport. Most of the ride was spent with the friendliest and most informative small talk Harry had ever been apart of. 

When Harry arrived he stood in awe of how big the boardwalk seemed to be. From the brochures and website the boardwalk seemed to be a small little walking space with three or four shops and a small carnival at the end. The boardwalk Harry stood in front of was more of a giant outdoor flea market with the biggest carnival he has ever seen at the end of the long stretch of shops.

Slowly making his way down the boardwalk, Harry sipped on an iced lemonade, stopping only at a few shops that peaked his interest. He was almost at the end of the strip when he noticed a small little shop tucked between a large tourist shop and a bakery. The small shack was made up of rusted metal and what looked like dark oak logs. There were many colorful plants outside the door that seemed to contrast perfectly with the dark dimness of the shop.

 _ **Wicked Fun,**_ the title read.

A bell went off as Harry walked inside. The inside of the shop was just as confusing as the exterior. There were single lightbulbs dangling from the ceiling and weird looking things in jars set on randomly placed shelves throughout the room. In the center of the room there was a table that had books messily stacked on top of each other and artifacts hazardously placed on the stacked books. Harry walked around the table and noticed a small display case by the cash register.

Glancing around the small room he noticed how no body, not even a worker, was in the building. Worried that he might have accidentally walked into a closed shop, he began his way back to the door. He took one step and froze as something on the lowest shelf caught his eye.

Laying in a see through case on a shelf that was littered with even more books and something that looked like burnt feathers, laid a single golden snitch. Harry slowly looked around the room again to see if anyone was around. When he found no one, he bent down and picked up the box.

"Well!" A loud voice boomed. Harry spun around so fast he got dizzy and almost dropped the box. Standing behind the counter was a short old man wearing tan suspenders, a white button down shirt and had on a green poker hat. He grabbed something next to him and began to walking around the counter.

The man wobbled over to Harry with a cane that looked as if he found it in his backyard. "Well isn't this a nice surprise! I haven't had a customer in about five years! What are you in for today, young man?" He looked down at the box Harry was holding, "Ah, bit of a sports guy I see. Well, well why don't you come over here and we can ring you up, hm?" The man turned back towards the checkout counter.

Harry followed, "Um.. this is a very interesting store. How long have you been here?"

The man smiled as Harry set the box down, "Well, well I have only been here for 74 years. But my family has been here for centuries. We was one of the first families to step foot in here Hunulaya. My whole family has been here ever since. That'll be 25 buckeroos, kid."

Harry fished out his money and handed it to the man, "Wow that's pretty cool being one of the first families. I bet this place is very special to have stayed so long."

The man had a familiar sparkle in his eye that tugged at Harry's heart, "Ah, yes. Yes in deed. This place is more special than even you can imagine. Have you had a chance to look around the whole island yet?" Harry shook his head no.

The man smacked his lips together, "Well, well, young man, I have something that I believe can help you find your way." With furled eyebrows, Harry leaned forward as the man pulled out a small red box. He opened it and pulled out a piece of paper along with a small slightly heart shaped necklace with a hunter green stone. He handed Harry the paper and held up the necklace, "This is what is known as _Procella Ignifera_ , or the Pro-Igni for short. The word i believe means ‘firestorm’. Not really sure why it’s named after fire seeing as it’s green but I guess only the maker knows. It is said that this island was once created by way of fire and deep ocean colliding together. Legend has it that one day a great fire will once again rise and take Hunulaya. Only one of great power will be able to save the island."

As he handed Harry the stone Harry asked, "So what does the stone have to do with the story? How would the stone help me 'find my way'?"

The old man chuckled, "Ah, my boy when the time comes you will know."

Giving no further explanations, the man walked out of a side door that Harry swore wasn't there before. He stuffed the paper and necklace into his bag and began his way back to the boardwalk.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy has always loved heights. Ever since he was a little tot, he wanted to be on top of everything. A chair, a tree, the roof of the Manor. His love for wanting to be on the top was more than just the physical heights. In social circles, in school, in sports he constantly aimed for perfection. He thought it was just because he liked feeling like he was the best.

Therapy has taught him otherwise. Therapy has shown him that this fascination of wanting to be on the top wasn't just because he liked the praise or the feeling of accomplishing something. This fascination with being on top was a way for Draco to feel unreachable.  
  
Growing up, he was constantly told what to do, what to wear, how to act. To rebel from this without angering anyone, Draco began climbing. The higher he was the less people that could tell him what to do. If he was already the best, no one can possibly hound him to do better.. right? Another reason for this obsession, he came to learn, came from the idea that when you are high up, you are harder to spot. When you climb a tree, you can see the people below but often times those people don't notice you.

Unlike in his youth, Draco Malfoy now hates being seen. Which looking at his career choice, seems very strange. Ever since graduation all Draco has wanted to do was disappear, but he knew that wasn't realistic. So, instead of disappearing entirely, he chose to travel the muggle world, writing music and learning of cultures he never knew existed. Over the past few years he has come to respect muggles and their crafty way. They were able to do some incredible things with only two hand and no magic. Draco still doesn't understand a lot of muggles and their strange ways, but he respects it all the same.

Traveling has been the best decision he believes he has ever made. Being away from people who don't know his past has been a blessing. To them, Draco Malfoy isn't a guy that was on the wrong side of the war, he wasn't a kid that made extreme stupid decisions, he wasn't a person who never made their own choices and always followed what _Father_ said.

To muggles, Draco Malfoy was just a boy. A boy with a dream of writing and performing.

As Draco thought about the past few years, strolling down a sidewalk on the way to the Central Park, he couldn't help but feel extremely proud of where he has been and where he has gone. He hasn't forgotten the past or that world but he no longer is letting it hold him back. He still has the nightmares, yes, but he has normal, happy dreams too now, something he hasn't had since he was a child. He occasionally dreams of darkness and the Dark Lord. Dreams of him returning once again to finish his killings, his plans, but he mainly dreams of standing on a stage, guitar in hand, crowd screaming out in celebration. He dreams of fields of flowers, sunshine, and loved ones. He dreams of a time where his parents where _just_ his parents and not minions to one of the dumbest villain ever to exist.

Letting out a deep breath, he let all his thoughts slip away. Instead, he focused on his steps, looking around at the beautiful surroundings. He smiled as he felt the heat of the morning sun and the soft breeze that seemed to be permanently blowing on the island on his skin.

As he grew closer to the park, he noticed the largest tree he has ever seen in his life. It was the height of a basic oak tree, but it's trunk was so large someone could build a tiny home in it. The green leaves at the top were so bright and so densely packed, not an empty hole was in sight, that it seemed like it was hand drawn. White and yellow flowers decorated the top of the tree, snuggling against the leaves tightly.

Draco pauses for a moment, taking in the view.   
_  
Wow, this tree really is magical,_ he thought.

Gooseflesh covered his arms as he stepped onto the stones that surround the tree. He glanced around cautiously, but only saw a mother with her two children playing on the swings. He took a deep breath and walked towards the tree, the wind picking up the closer he got it. 

Wind laced with magic began throwing itself around Draco, almost like it was trying to strangle him the moment he was within feet of the tree; it was as if the wind that once blew softly against his skin suddenly switched to throwing itself sharply right at Draco's throat.

His eyes got wetter as he got closer to the tree. His hands began to shake as he reached the base. Part of him wanted to turn around, but a bigger part of him was drawn to the tree and it’s magic.

A plaque sat on the railing that surrounded the tree. He leaned on the rails as he began reading.

**_Ol' Hollower_ **   
_Historic Oak_

_Ol' Hollower is one of the largest standing trees here on Hunulaya Island. Many of legends surround the tree for its unusually large trunk and beautiful flowers that seem to grow year round, confusing anyone who sees her in the chill of winter. One of the many legends states that the tree was given to the founders of the Island of Dreams as a promise to keep the island beautiful year round, as long as the tree stays standing. It is also said that only the largest of fires and strongest storms can break down the great oak. Another mysterious thing about the tree is it’s protective qualities it possesses over itself. Over years, rebel kids have tried to take some leaves or a flower, resulting in injuries to the children. To protect visitors of the island, the islanders created a saying to warn the newcomers:_

_You may look onto her beauty, but beware of getting to close, for Ol’ Howler is striking but has a heavy morose._

Draco read the plaque over and over. His breathing had become easier but he was slowly getting light headed from the pure magic still flowing around him. He backed away from the tree and quickly walked away from the park. The second he stepped away from the intoxicating magic the second he felt an unadulterated amount of longing.

Turning around a tall bush, he slammed himself straight into something tall and hard. Whatever it was toppling over him, landing directly onto his chest. Draco closed his eyes as his lightheaded-ness morphed into a full-blown migraine.

"Oh, sorry," the thing laying on him said.

Draco's eyes flew open; he knew that voice anywheres. Looking up at the person trying to untangle their legs from his, he caught bright green eyes.

 _Why_ _is this my life?_ Draco thought bitterly.

_*_

Two hours after breakfast, Harry found himself strolling around the island. He had stopped at a few of the mom-and-pop shops that were placed around the town, but he mainly just enjoyed the quiet, peaceful nature of the town. This is exactly what he hoped for when he randomly decided on taking a vacation three days ago on a depressed, drunk Tuesday night. No one expecting anything from him. No stares as he walked around the town. No one stopping him for a picture or an autograph or to question him about his victory. He always assumed that after a few years the stopping and staring at him would lessen but if anything it's gotten worse over the past two years. People became more brave, stopping him while he is out to eat with friends or shopping for groceries to ask _very_ personal things that even his closest friends don't dare to ask him.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry barely managed to look up as a man came dashing around the bush he was passing. Harry tried to steady them both but tripped over his own feet and landed directly on the man's chest.

"Oh, sorry," he started to move off his chest, but he was frozen half way down.

Looking at him was exasperated grey eyes. The man looked up to the sky, "Why are you doing this?"

Harry looked up, confused on who he is talking to, "Um, are you.. did you hit your head that hard that you are now talking to air?"

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, _Potter,_ it just seems like this island is out to get me."

"Oh."

A still silence took over them, the only noise was the wind blowing through the bushes.

"Um, Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind.. oh I don't know, _getting off of me._ "

Harry's eyes widened as he realized he was still half on the man. He scrambled away mumbling a quick sorry.

Harry looked up at the man in front of him, catching his eyes once more. They both very quickly looked away, blushes creeping up their necks.

Harry wasn’t very ecstatic about the idea of staying on the same island as Malfoy but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Malfoy ruin his vacation. Being stuck on an island with the bully you grew up with wasn’t exactly the plan, but if Harry played his cards right he could find out if Malfoy was the same arse from school. 

"Look I should-"

"Sorry about-"

They both stopped and Harry chuckled softly.

"You first." They both said at the same time. They looked at each other with shy smiles.

Harry took a deep breath, "Look," he spoke quickly, "We are both here and this island isn't very big and there is like one bar to chose from and one hotel and like three things to do and only one beach, it's a big beach but still, and-"

Malfoy put a hand up, "Okay, okay. The island is small I got it. You're point?"

Harry blushed even further, running a hand through his hair, "Oh, um, well, it's just.. we will probably be seeing each other and running into each other and I came here to get away from the stupid awkward conversations and awkwardness that has become of my life so.. I don't know can we just try and be.. civil?" He looked up at Malfoy with pleading eyes, "I haven't been able to just.. _be_ since.. well since.. never I guess. This is a first for me and I really like it so can we just try and not make it awkward?"

Malfoy stared at him for a second, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. After a few breaths he finally nodded, "Yeah.. I can do that. The whole not awkward thing. You know, as I recall I believe the whole awkward thing was _your_ specialty."

Harry jerked his head up to look at Malfoy. Did he just joke? With him? Make a joke to _Harry_? 

_It was at my expense,_ Harry thought. 

_Yeah but it wasn't in a malicious way, and you kinda liked it._ Another voice whispered.

Seeing the soft smirk gracing Malfoy's face and the bright eyes that danced with humor, he couldn't help but smirk back, "That is very true."

Another silence found them, but this one was a nice kind.

"Well, I should probably-"

"Yeah, um, I have to-"

They both smiled softly.

"I'll see you around, Malfoy."

Harry turned and began walking back the way he came from, not daring to turn around and look back at his used-to-be nemesis. He felt if he turned around and saw the brightness that seemed to live on this new Malfoy's face, he wouldn't be able to stop looking.

As Harry's brain caught up with his thoughts, he was surprised, not by fact that he thought it, but the fact that he realized he wouldn't mind not ever having to look away.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking out of the small café's window, Hampton let out a deep sigh, wishing that Founder meetings didn't have to always take place in the dead of night.

"Do you think he is the one?" Mrs. Mellow, the owner of the café whispered.

Hampton's eyes scanned the room glancing at the familiar members of the Founders. Each member was the "man of the house" for each founding family. Many of them are the father figures, except for Mrs. Mellow and Widow Annie, whose husbands have both passed. Seeing as Hampton was the oldest of his three siblings and their parents have long passed, he had no choice in being the chosen one for his name.

 _How unfortunate,_ he thought.

"We can't know for certain.. he arrived around the same time as the other man. Both seem to harbor great talent." Kenneth Trade answered.

Maggie Talent, who was subbing in while her husband was out of town spoke up, "When I took Lillian and Drake to the park today the pale one was there walking up to Ol' Hollower. It seemed to feel his power. There was this wind that flew around the tree as the boy got close to it. It was extremely powerful."

The room was silent for a moment.

Mr. Perch, a French baker, added, "I haven't personally met either boy, but I did see the dark one go into Mr. Gallings shop."

Everyone turned to look at the baker. They all blinked at him for a very long moment.

"Hold up," Hampton butted in, "He went _into_ Mr. Gallings shop? How the hell did he even see it?"

George Foster rolled his eyes as he looked at his distant cousin, "I told you there was something wrong with that boy. How could you not feel the power? He was sitting right next to you?"

Hampton shrugged, "I guess I'm just not observant. I still don't understand why we can't just stop the curse and protect the tree ourselves. It was given to _us_ to protect. Not some random person that just stumbled into town. We are the _founding families_ we harbor the same gifts our ancestors do. At least some of us do."

Mrs. Mellow spoke up, "Because Hampton, some of us may harbor gifts but not at the level that our ancestors did. With centuries without proper practice, we simply aren't strong enough. Not even if we used all of our strength and worked together. It just isn't possible."

A loud stroke of lightening made everyone jump and stare out the window.

"Either way, we need to figure out what to do and fast. The storm has already begun wrapping itself around the island." Widow Annie said, somberly.

Kenneth Trade removed his glasses, rubbing at his eyes he said, "Well we need to find someone with the strength.. whether either of these boys can help I'm not sure. But we all can tell the strength that they both have. Hopefully it will be enough."

*

"Which do you think looks better?"

Pansy looked at the two dress shirts Draco held up to the computer. One was a plan grey with a darker grey zigzagging down the shirt and a small pocket, the other was a black button down that was made out of a mixture of cotton and silk.

"Definitely the black one."

He chuckled as he slipped it on, "Of course you would like the black one."

She shrugged, "Gotta stick with what you love, darling." A smirk slowly fell onto her face as she adjusted her computer, "Speaking about what you love.."

Draco groaned, buttoning the last button, "Pans, don't even start on that. I have a performance in an hour. I have to focus."

"You always seem to have to focus. I remember in school you were always so focus on a very particular black haired-"

"Pansy I will hang up on you if you don't shut your pig face up."

She laughed, "Touchy, touchy. I'm just trying to remind you that you are on an island with someone you have wanted for years. Take the risk. It's not like you are going to be stuck there with him forever."

Draco lounged on the couch, placing the laptop on his stomach, "No, I don't want him. I may have had a small crush on him in school but that's all it was. A teeny tiny crush. Why would anyone like him with his stupid face, stupid scar, stupid eyes, stupid-"

"Darling, the only stupid thing here is you."

The door slowly opened with a light knock, "Mr. Malfoy are you in here."

Draco sat up, "Yes I am. Pans I'll talk to you later, thanks for no help."

He closed the laptop and walked towards the door.

The replacement drummer for tonight stood in the door way, the usual one had gotten catch in a ditch and broke his foot. Draco couldn't help but look the drummer up and down. He looked... delicious. He had his long brown hair, so dark it was almost black, in a bun. His cool olive skin made the green in his deep blue eyes pop drastically, the grey long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbows showed off his muscled arms.

The function to create words completely slipped away from Draco. He dumbly stared at the man in front of him.

The man smirked, showing off teeth so straight and white a dentist would be jealous, "I just wanted to introduce myself, my name is Kyle Scott. I'm the drummer for tonight. I heard you play last night and I'm super excited to get to perform with you."

Draco tried to swallow but his mouth had gone completely dry. The only thought he could conjure was of his hopes and prayers the only thing straight about this _god_ that stood in front of him was his teeth. That and that the man's voice was that of a southern angel.

Draco forced a smile onto his face, "Yeah.. yeah.. Um.. I'm Draco.. which I guess you know already.." he looked down and cleared his throat. When he looked back up the man was leaning on the doorway casually looking as cheeky as ever, "I am.. um, I'm excited to get to perform with you as well."

The man let out a soft chuckle and backed away from the door, "Well, I will see you out there, _Draco."_

He drew out Draco's name in a way that almost had Draco's knees shaking. Draco nodded numbly and shut his dressing rooms door, leaning against trying to even out his breath.

Unlucky for him, Draco now had something else _entirely_ to focus on.

*

Harry stood leaning against the side of the hotel building, waiting for his ride. Like planned the night before, Hampton and Harry were going to Malfoy's show together. Harry was excited not only to be able to chat with Hampton again, but also to see Malfoy perform again. When thinking about how the next few hours will go, Harry's hands become clammy and he gets a little light headed. From the nerves of the "date" he is going on or the prospect of seeing Malfoy perform again, he wasn't sure.

He often thought about what it would be like to see Malfoy again. He thought he would instantly want to punch the daylights out of him, to scold him for all that has happened and all that he had done. But that's when he thought of the snotty, hollowed out Malfoy. This Malfoy that he was put on an island with by fates design was so far from the Malfoy that Harry remembered. He didn't want to punch him, to hit him, to hurt him in anyway. The man was like a walking ray of sarcastic sunshine. Harry has only held one tiny conversation- if you can even call that a conversation, with him but just from the small interaction Harry could see, no _feel,_ how different the man here is.

Even with every ounce of him telling him that even though this Malfoy looks different, it is _still Malfoy;_ he can't help but be curious about this new life the boy is living.

*

The set began without a hitch. The bar seemed to be even more packed than the night before and much more energetic. Draco was playing a full set tonight- six songs versus only three like the night before.

As the second song came to a close and the third slowly began, he couldn't help but look around at all the adoring faces of the crowd and smiled broadly.

 _Wow,_ his thoughts whispered, _I stillcan't believe this is my life._

He has had many revelations over the years, but this one hits him like a rocket every time. Multiple nights has he sat on stage, guitar in hand, in awe at this incredible life.

As the drums become a softer beat, he strummed his guitar lightly,

" _Memories float to the surface_  
 _As I sit on my childhood floor_  
 _Dreams I remember dreaming_  
 _Are now nightmares I wish I could ignore_

_We started this life_   
_Looking one way_   
_But as time flies_   
_I learned the truth_   
_The truth of what's out there_   
_The truth that's lead me to you"_

_*_

Harry and Hampton rushed into the bar, hoping a good seat was still available. The room was packed to the rim, with people squeezed together like sardines.

Hampton grabbed Harry's hand, "Some friends of mine have a table in the middle. Would you be okay sitting with them?"

Harry leaned into Hampton to whisper that it was alright with him. They slowly made their way to the table, saying excuse me and I'm sorry at least thirty-two times. Once they finally got the tables they realized the show had already began.

"This is the third song, y'all just made it to the half way mark." A lanky, dirty blond haired boy leaned over to whisper.

Hampton nodded as Harry secretly sulked. He was hoping to see Malfoy's full performance but Hampton had to work later than expected. Of course Harry didn't blame Ham for being late, when a boss says you have to you have to stay, but Harry still wishes he could've heard the other songs. 

The moment he looked up, Harry stopped breathing for the twelfth time in the past 24 hours. Sitting on a bar stool, with his legs dangling loosely, sat Malfoy looking as if he was on top of the world. The song began slowly but all Harry could focus on was how the light made Malfoy's hair and smile shine even brighter.

_"I found hope, in the faces that I see_   
_I found peace, in the little moments_   
_I found truth, inside of me_   
_But most of all_   
_Yeah most of all, I found love.."_

As the song went on, the beat began to pick up.

_"Do do do_   
_Do do do do do_   
_Love, love, love_   
_Do do do_   
_Do do do do do_   
_Woah, love"_

Harry places his head in his hands as he leaned on the table, watching the performance intently. As the song continued, Malfoy's face seemed to get brighter and brighter, his smile growing larger and larger.

Towards the end of the song Malfoy's eyes surged around the room, seeming to be singing to everyone. As the last line was sung, his eyes caught Harry's.

_"I found love in you.."_


	6. Chapter 6

Hand strumming the last cord, Draco felt himself become frozen. Draco is often on stages, always performing for new people, new personalities, new faces. But he has never had someone, let alone someone from his past, look at him with such awe. As odd as it was to have _Harry Potter_ staring at him that way made his whole body feel like it was thrown into freezing cold water, yet it also made him feel as though the sun collided with his chest somehow. When he sang that last line, catching Harry's eyes, the felt completely, totally bewitched.

As the crowd erupted, he barely heard them. His eyes stayed stuck on the not-so-small anymore boy - no _man_ , that sat in the middle of the room. The audience stood giving him a standing applause. The spell finally broke as Harry stood up to clap.

Draco finally moved his eyes away and looked towards the crowd. He began speaking his thank yous and how amazing it is to perform for them. With every other word he couldn't help glancing at the Boy Who Lived Twice.

The rest of the set went just the same. Singing his heart out, looking over at the crowd constantly catching Harry's eyes, accidentally or on purpose he wasn't sure.

As the final song came to a close, the audience erupted into the biggest cheer he has heard to date. He gave them a big smile and waved as he exited the stage. He was starting to walk towards his dressing room when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

Turning around he was shocked to see the drummer, Kyle.

Kyle looked at the floor and then back up at Draco, "I just wanted to tell you that you sounded amazing tonight."

Draco smiled at him, "Thank you, you were incredible too."

Kyle bit his lip, hiding a smile, "Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, what are your plans now that your shows are over?"

Draco shrugged, "Take a break. Relax. I have the next four days free before I have a giant board meeting with my management."

"Well, if you need someone to show you around or just have a good time with, you can always call me." He smirked at Draco as he walked away, purposely swaying his hips.

Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow at the drummer's backside, then continued on his way.

After freshening up, Draco made his way to the floor of the bar. He ordered himself a drink and began to look around. Most people made their way to the dance floor that was created in the middle of the room, all the tables that were there had been pushed off to the sides.

As he lifted his drink to his mouth, he choked on his whiskey sour. Grinding against a tall, handsome man was none other than Harry Potter. Potter seemed to be moving in choppy motions, yet still keeping up with the beat. The boy turned and lazily put his hands around the tall man's neck, whispering something that had the man blushing.

Draco sat up straight, suddenly feeling extremely jealous. He looked down at his drink and in one swoop downed the entire thing. He quickly ordered another.

 _You can't drink away your jealousy,_ his mind taunted him.

"Watch me." He challenged, out loud. 

The next hour was torture as Draco tried to drink and dance away his problems. No matter where he looked, Potter seemed to be there, snuggled up to the same man. Draco began wondering if maybe they had come here together. That first night he saw Harry at his show Harry had been with him. Thinking further though, he remembered that Harry was alone at the hotel the first time he caught sight of the black haired man. He also was alone when they ran into each other at the park. But the tall man could've just been otherwise preoccupied.

Draco sighed as he leaned against the bar. He took one last look around, not seeing Potter for once, he decided to start heading towards the exit. Pushing the door open, he nearly hit someone square in the face.

"Oh, shit,"

The person on the other side of the door giggled uncontrollably. Draco opened the door, slower this time, looking directly at Harry Potter, with tears of laughter falling down his face.

"Oh... Malfoy! Draco! You were _brilliant!_ "

Draco backed away when Harry jumped towards him. He tensed as he realized he was trapped between the door and a very intoxicated Harry Potter.

"Um, thank you, Potter."

Harry grabbed his shoulders, leaning in until Draco can smell the alcohol on the other boy, "You _really_ are brilliant, Draco."

Draco smiled, letting a chuckle slip through, "And you _really_ are pissed, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened as a dashing smile spread onto his face, "I know! Isn't it fantastic? Ham - can you believe someone would want to go by the name Ham? - anyways Ham said he was going to take me home but he had to use the bathroom and has been in there _forever._ The music and people were giving me a headache so I decided to-"

Harry stopped speaking and began swaying slightly, his face suddenly going lax and a little grey. He closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath.

His arms still held Draco's shoulders tightly.

When Potter just stood, making no other movements besides his swaying, Draco started to feel a little worried, "Hey, Potter, are you alright?"

Taking another deep breath, Harry opened his eyes. His bright eyes softened as he continued staring at Draco.

Suddenly, he slid one of his hands up to Draco's jawline, "You aren't pointy anymore. Your nose is and your cheeks still are a little..."

Draco's breathing hitched as Harry's hands as well as his eyes searched Draco's features. Harry's face was so close Draco could make out the light freckles that were sprinkled across the man's cheeks and forehead. He wanted to do his own searches on the chosen one but didn't dare move. He realized as he sat here, pushed against a bar's exit door on a tiny island with the person he thought he would never get see again, that this moment was as precious and delicate as the man he was sharing the moment with.

As someone attempted to push through the door, Draco was pushed towards Harry, nearly falling over but balancing them both at the last moment. Standing up their eyes met sharply, Harry opened his mouth but abruptly closed as the person coming out the bar exited.

"Hey, love."

Draco recognized him as the man that was with Harry all night, "This door would not open."

He suddenly realized that Harry wasn't the only one looking at him. He looked in between Harry and Draco before keeping his eyes on Draco, placing his body slightly in front of Harry, "Hi, you are Draco Malfoy right?" Draco nodded, "Well you sounded amazing, really. I heard you were staying here till for a few more days?" -another nod- "Well, if you are interested this Sunday is a founding families reunion and we would love to have you perform."

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but when nothing comes out he just closed his mouth and nodded. He looked towards Harry. Harry was staring at him thoughtfully.

"Well," The man, Ham, he assumed spoke, "I better be getting this one back to the hotel. I think he had a little too much to drink." He lightly grabbed Harry's hand and walked towards the small parking lot that was on the side of the bar.

As Draco watched them load into the car, Harry turned and caught his eyes. For a split second it looked as if Harry was about to leave the car and walk over to him. Instead, Harry's eyebrows furled and he stepped into the car.

*

Harry Potter is not a drinker. Not in the slightest. Yet, the night before as he watched Draco many emotions he thought he had successfully suppressed began rising to the surface once again. So, in a panic, he drank. He drank _a lot._

He luckily could remember the night, but that also means he not so luckily remembers the embarrassing moments he had with Draco outside the bar.

 _I can't believe you sat caressing Draco sodding Malfoy's face,_ his thought moaned.

Even as he sat up slowly, the room began spinning. He moaned softly as he forced himself out the bed. He took an abnormally long shower, letting the water slowly wash everything that happened the night before away. Including the dreadful conversation he and Hampton had once they drove off from the bar.

Harry had sat quietly in the car for a few moments before he spoke something that he would regret _so_ _fucking much._

"I thought I got it under control.." he whispered to himself.

Hampton smiles at him, grabbing his hand, "Got what under control, love?"

Harry leaned his head against the cold window, speaking softly, "The fact that I'm in love Draco Malfoy."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy slowly shuffled into the hotel's breakfast lounge, making a cup of tea and a big serving of eggs and bagels. Once his plate was made, he looked around the unusually packed room. Every other morning he has gotten to the room right at opening so he could have the place all to himself. Due to the decent amount of alcohol he consumed the night prior, he was a little behind on his normal morning routine. 

He glanced around and saw only one table in the corner that was empty. As he approached the table he realized it wasn't empty. There was a person sitting in the corner with their head down with a tan hood, the same color of the curtain that half covered the other side of the table, covering it. Looking around once more, Draco gave up on attempting to find another table and sat with the seemingly sleeping individual. 

"Is this seat taken?" He asked even as he started sitting down. The person moaned. Draco took that as a yes and dug into his breakfast. 

A few moments passed as he silently ate his breakfast. 

The other person occupying the table finally raised his head up. Draco couldn't help but smirk at the exhausted green eyes looking back at his. 

"Late night, Potter?" 

Harry closed his eyes and roughly dropped his head back on to table. Draco grabbed a plane bagel with a napkin and pushed towards the boy, "Eat. It will help. Some coffee or tea would help too." 

Harry half raised his head looking at Draco accusingly, "Why are you being nice to me?" 

Draco smiled broadly at that, "Weren't _you_ the one that suggested we be civil?"

Harry pulled the bagel close to him, "Yes, civil, not friendly.. unless you aren't being friendly.. did you poison this bagel?" 

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the bagel in Harry's hand, switching it for the one he had on his plate, "Happy now?"

"How do I know that that wasn't the plan along? To make me suspicious and then switch my perfectly good bagel with the poisoned one that was on your plate?" 

Draco stared dumbly at him, "How about this: we each switch a half of our bagel. That way if one is poisoned we both die from it."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "That could work.. but _how_ do I-"

Draco threw his hands on the air, " _How_ are you so bloody annoying this early while also being extremely hungover?"

A sly look slowly grew on Harry's face, "You were always so easy to rile up. Glad to see that hasn't changed." 

Harry grabbed a packet of cream cheese and began smearing it on the bagel. 

Draco continued to stare at him, "You.. did that on purpose?"

Harry's knowing smirk answered him as he took another bite of the bagel. 

Draco's face suddenly broke into a smile, "I have to say, Potter, that was a pretty good try."

Harry leaned closer, "'Pretty good _try_?'" 

Draco shrugged and leaned back into his chair, "Yes, I believe that is what I said. Try."

"How was that a try? I clearly got a rise out, didn't I?"

"Oh please, a fly cold get a better rise out of me than that."

"Oh really?"

Harry chuckled lightly as he leaned over the table even more so, suddenly getting a brilliant idea, "What are you doing today?"

Taking a bite out of his eggs, Draco chewed slowly before responding, "Are _you_ trying to trick _me_ now?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I am not trying to trick you. You seem to want to be friendly so I just thought maybe we can do _friendly_ things. Together."

Pushing his plate away he leaned closer to Harry, "Who says I want to be friendly?"

Harry's smirk grew wider, "Okay, how about we do _non_ -friendly things together?"

Draco leaned in a little closer, close enough that he could smell the mint from Potter's tooth paste, "Alright, you're on."

*

After a bit of a debate, they finally decided that their first stop would be the beach. Breaking only for a few minutes to go change, they soon were walking down the street to the beach entrance.

The walk was silent, not in an awkward way but not in a comfortable way either. 

Harry looked towards Draco, taking in how the pale boy seemed to shine in the bright mid-morning sunlight, "So what drew you to music?"

After getting over the surprise of the question, Draco smiled softly at Harry, "Well, I have always had a love for music growing up." He sighed, wondering if he should go into detail. Figuring it wouldn't matter either way, he dove into his explanation, "At the balls my parents used to throw I remember always being so fascinated at the musicians they had, specifically the pianist. I remember one pianist my father hired was exceptionally talented. That man could play piano in his sleep. One day he arrived early and began to teach me a few things. He played for us a few times after that and often would teach me a little bit before the guest arrived.. but one day he just stopped arriving early, and then he stopped arriving at all." He paused for a moment with a far away look, "I asked my father about why he stopped coming and all he said was, ' _Malfoy's_ don't entertain, they _get_ entertained'. After he stopped showing me I had no way to learn. I clearly couldn't ask my parents." He scoffed, "I never had the chance to really practice again until after graduation. I was planning on getting my own place with the little money I had secretly saved up but somehow the Ministry seemed to even get there hands on that. So, I moved in with Blaise's older brother for the summer. While he isn't a musician, he does have decent knowledge on guitar and a little bit on piano. So, pretty much the whole summer I spent practicing and learning. I also began writing towards the end of the summer. It helped a lot to cope." As they got to the entrance of the beach he faced Harry, "Sorry, I probably just put such a damper on the day."

Harry hesitated before touching his arm softly, "No, I asked and I'm glad you trusted me enough to answer honestly." 

Draco smiled softly as he began walking towards the water. 

_Maybe,_ Harry thought as he watched the boy ahead of him, _he has never truly known Malfoy._

*

An hour later, both boys would be found out in the middle of the water, splashing and joking like they've been best friends for their entire lives. 

Harry ducked under the water as Draco went to splash him. 

"You do know you only get more wet when you go underwater, right?"

"Yes," Harry stated as he shook his hair, "But if I go underwater, you wont get the satisfaction of splashing me."

Both boys were kneeling down, allowing the water to come up to their collarbones. 

A big wave rose up behind Harry, pushing him forwards, nearly underwater again. Draco laughed as he help Harry back up, "You might want to look into getting a new pair of glasses. Whatever has been helping you see clearly is starting to wear off."

Harry gently splashed some water in Draco's directions, "They are called contacts and they work perfectly fine. They help me see whats in-front of me, not behind me."

"Oh," Draco swam around Harry, "So they won't help you see this?" He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him under. 

When they resurfaced, Harry jumped on top of Draco pushing him back down, while Harry stayed above the water. Little did Harry know, under water Draco grabbed at his feet and pulled him below surface. 

Coming back up Harry shouted, "Alright, alright. I surrender."

A low rumbling could be heard from a distance. 

Draco looked towards to where the noise came from, "I wish that storm would just get here and get out. It's starting to really freak me out how it is just creeping very, very slowly around the island."

Harry looked up into the sky above them and then to the dark clouds that have been sitting on the edge of the island since they arrived, "Isn't kind of crazy how the weather is so warm and sunshiny here but little further it looks like the end of the world?"

Draco shivered slightly, unconsciously moving closer to Harry so there shoulders pressed together, "Hopefully it's not the end of the world. Been through that once, don't ever want to go through that again." 

A heavy silence fell over as they stared into the stormy clouds. 

"You know," Harry spoke softly, "I never really got around to thanking you. For the wand, I mean. I have always meant to, when I gave it back I tried but the words just wouldn't come out. It always seemed like the time just never felt right or something just always stopped me." 

Keeping his eyes on the sky, Draco flashed back to that moment in the war. That one life altering moment. 

He swallowed thickly. Thinking about everything that lead up to that moment was traumatizing, it took multiple sessions to even begin talking about it with his therapist. But sitting here with Potter made Draco want to spill all his guts out. The only explanation to why is that maybe he would understand what Draco had been going through. After the war, when interviews with the Chosen One began coming out, his mother would often sigh dramatically and tell Draco about how him and the boy seemed to be two sides of the same coin. Draco wasn't really sure what she meant, but he never dared to asked.

"You don't have to thank me. Please, don't thank me. I don't deserve it. I was a royal screw up- no, I was worse. I helped them get there, I allowed them to hurt people. To hurt children. You wanna know something that truly makes me sick? I actually believed in what the Dark Lord was saying. I wanted to be able to help my family get our power. To help families like mine who were dying off because of muggles and muggle-borns. Until the end of fifth year, I truly wanted to be one of them. A Death Eater." Draco let out a hollow laugh, "I didn't even know what that word meant. In the middle summer between fifth and sixth, the Dark Lord called me in. When he tasked me to.. when he gave me those orders everything inside me shut down. I knew if I didn't do it.. That entire year it felt like I was under imperio. I wish I was, at least than I would have an excuse for my actions. Giving you that wand.. I know it wasn't much but.. it was something I could do. Something I could do to try and help fix the ginormous mess I created."

The water lapped against their skin, the wind seemed to drop several degrees. 

After a pregnant pause, Harry spoke words that he never in his wildest dream thought he would ever tell Draco Malfoy, "It wasn't your fault."

Draco spun to face Harry, eyes searching, "How can you say that? _I let them in_. I brought them to Professor-"

Harry turned to fully face him, "I know you did. We were in a war. We were children. We had people who we looked up to who told us what to do and we listened and we believed them even when they weren't always right because we didn't know any better." He ran an aggravated hand through his hair, "Hell, we still are children. Looking back I have realized how screwed each and everyone of us were with our role models being who they were. That war was _built_ off of the use of children from the beginning and as we all got old enough to make our 'destinies' reality, the adults threw us into the shark infested waters while being drenched in blood. And the only advice they could give was to simply swim fast."

"But we still were old enough to make our own choices. I was old enough. I knew exactly what I was doing, why I was doing it, and what it would become. And I. still. did. it." Draco sighed, wishing the fun atmosphere from a few minutes ago was still here, "I did it because I was afraid. People, _children_ got murder because I couldn't tell daddy no."

Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders, suddenly very determined to make him realized it wasn't all his fault, "You wouldn't be telling daddy no. You would be telling one of the darkest, scary looking wizards of all time no. Like I have mentioned over and over again, you were a kid. You were a seventeen year old child who was scared out of their mind. You did what any Slytherin would have done. You saved your own hide. I used to think that is extremely cowardice, and I still do to an extent, but when you are put in the situations we were put in, the choices you make can't be held against you. At least not forever."

Draco's grey eyes suddenly felt very wet, and not just from the ocean. He quickly looked down at the water so Harry wouldn't see the tears that had begun collecting. 

Draco clenched his jaw. He simply didn't understand this man in front of him. Draco has spent majority of his life ridiculing and bullying him and all his friends. Spent years taunting them, calling them names, picking petty fights. He made this boy's life a living hell. Yet, Harry stands here, forcing Draco to look at him as he continuously says that _it wasn't his fault?_

Another bolt of lightening flew across the sky, followed by the loud clapping of thunder. 

Looking determinedly at the water, Draco mumbled, "We should probably head back to the shore." 

He attempted to pull away from Harry, but Harry only held on tighter, using one of his hands to lift Draco's chin, "You don't have to believe me. I know you probably don't. But just know that I do forgive you. That I don't hold anything against you. I thought I did, but seeing you again after all this time has shown me what I have always subconsciously known. That what happened over those years was simply just cause and effect. Even if I do have a few thoughts on our past, we have grown. Both of us. The second I saw you for the first time I knew that you weren't the same Malfoy I knew in school. Well, the second time I saw you. The first I may have run into the bathroom like a scarred ninny."

Draco smiled softly, "I kind of had the same reaction when I saw you too."

"Oh really? You had a panic attack in the bathroom of a random bar too?" The thumb of the hand that still softly held Draco's shoulders began absentmindedly stroking Draco's collar bone.

Draco opened his mouth to speak when another bolt of lightening struck, closer this time. Looking at each other with worried eyes, they made their way back to the shore.

*

"They really used to do that to you?" 

The boys sat in the little cafe Harry had went to when he first arrived. It was a lot more busy today, most likely from people trying to escape the bad weather. 

"That and much, much worse." Draco took a deep sip of water, "There is a reason Slytherins keep to themselves. None of us want our deep, dark secretes getting out."

"But yet, you are telling me?"

Thunder rolled in the distance, it had not begun to rain yet but the storm seemed to be getting closer. 

Draco shrugged, taking a fry off of Harry's plate.

"Hey, you have your own." Harry exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah but they aren't as good as yours." Draco winked, causing a bright red to float up Harry's neck and face. 

Draco thoughtfully chewed on his straw. After a few moments he asked the question that has been nagging on his brain all day.

"Who was the guy you were with last night?" By accident, his voiced laced with jealousy. If Harry heard it, he didn't say anything about it. 

Harry picked up a fry, "He is just some guy I met the night of your first performance."

A moment passed. When Draco realized Harry wasn't going to continue, Draco asked, "So, he isn't like.. I mean you and him aren't.."

With every word Draco's face became redder and redder. 

Harry smiled at Draco as he stumbled over his words, "No we aren't. I mean.. when we first met I thought maybe but then last night happened and now I'm almost positive he never wants to see me again."

Draco willed his flush to go away, "What happened last night?"

"It was nothing."

"Potter."

"Really, Malfoy. Just me putting my foot in my mouth."

"Wow, you must be really flexible. It seems like you are always doing that."

Harry rolled his eyes as he dropped the fly back onto the plate, "Oh har-har. Keep it up and I'm going to shove my foot into your mouth."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Who said I wouldn't enjoy it?" 

Harry looked at him dumbly, if possible he seemed to get even redder, "I am so done with you."

"You know you like it."

"I miss when you were stumbling over your words and turning red."

Draco couldn't help but lean closer to Harry. He put his elbow on the table and leaned his head into his hands. They just looked at each other for a moment. 

"Will that be it, dears?" A tall lady with grey hair spoke. 

They both jumped back. 

"Um.. yes, m'am." 

She laid a single ticket down in-between them. Before Harry got the chance, Draco grabbed the ticket. 

Harry looked at the boy, "You don't have to pay for mine. I'm sure they can split it up-"

"Potter, I don't mind."

"No really. I'll give you money and-"

Draco put a hand on Potter's wrist before he could dig out his wallet, "Harry, I don't mind. I want to pay for yours."

Harry stood stalk still. He wasn't sure which part he was more flushed by: Draco calling him Harry, Draco wanting to pay for his food, or the intense tingles that where happening where Draco's hand was touching. 

He looked down at the hand. It felt nice. Extremely nice. He quickly nodded and tried not to be too disappointed when Draco took his hand away. 

*

Late afternoon found the boys back at the beach. They had spent majority of the afternoon out in the water, but as the sun descended they made their way to the shore to relax and dry off. 

The beach was fairly empty this afternoon, except for the few people who were building up a tall bonfire stack a little ways away. 

Draco laid back on his towel, watching the sunset beside him. Looking at the beautiful mix of blue, pinks and oranges, he couldn't help but think back on something his mother once told him, a few weeks before his sixth year began. 

_Draco ran over to his mother as she plucked beautiful orange oriental_ _lilies. She jumped slightly as he quickly stopped next to her, almost running her over._

_"Darling, why the rush?" She leaned up and brushed some of his sweaty hair out of his face._

_"Well," His eyes dashed around, searching for any listeners._

_"Honey, you know no-one is allowed in my gardens."_

_"That wouldn't stop them."_

_She grabbed a few more flowers and pulled Draco to an empty wall. He looked at her questioningly as she pulled out her wand._

_She whispered an incantation that he couldn't quite grasp. A white door with a window suddenly appeared in front of them. Looking out, Draco gasp at the beautiful land that sat just behind the closed door._

_There were hills and ridges cast across the horizon, a river ran down one of the hills, creating a small water fall as it ran. The background danced with sky blues, light pinks, and the most beautiful oranges._

_Narcissa walked through the door, beckoning Draco too as well. He stepped through the door. They were standing on a small little hill, behind them the garden's green house was gone, only the white door remained._

_"What is this place?" He asked softly._

_"This is the place your father took me when he asked me to marry him."_

_Draco turned to his mother confused, "I thought the marriage was predisposed?"_

_She smiled softly, setting the basket onto a white bench Draco didn't realize was there, "It was. It had always been the plan but your father didn't feel right just taking my hand. So one afternoon he surprised me with a date up here. A beautiful picnic at sunrise. At the end of the date, he surprised me even more by getting on one knee. When we bought the manor, I was so sad that we couldn't see the magnificent sunsets and mountains like we could at my childhood home. After hearing that, you father made work on spelling a port key that could only be opened from my voice. He surprised me with this never ending sunset view a few weeks after we found out we were pregnant with you. I remember when he showed me, I didn't know it was never ending, and he said 'my love for you will die when this sunset sets.' I didn't understand until one day I was out here for hours and the sun never moved."_

_Draco smiled softly at his mother. He turned towards the bright sunset, as he stared out, his fears began rushing back up to the surface, "I'm scared, Mom."_

_Little did he know those three words shattered his mother's heart. She quickly put her arms around her son, "I know baby, I know."_

_They stood there for a long while. When they parted, Narcissa made sure to wipe the tears away from her cheeks before looking at her son._

_She reached up and wiped the tears from her son's face. She reached behind her and grabbed one of the flowers, tucking it gently behind her son's ear like she used to do when he was little. She wishes with everything she has that she could go back to that time. To go back to sunset picnics, afternoons filled with laughter, days filled with bright sunshine and loved ones. But she can't go back. All she can do is look towards the day when she can live like that again. She wondered if that day would ever come._

_He smiled lightly, tears still streaming down his face. Narcissa turned him towards the sunset, "What do you see when you look out?"_

_"Right now? All I see is pretty colors and the prospect that the end is coming. That this might be one of the last sunsets I see." He chocked out._

_His mother wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing him into a sideways hug, "You know what I see? Hope. Yes, a sunset marks the end to some extent, but it sparks the promise of an even brighter tomorrow as well. Draco, I know you are scared. I know you don't think you are strong enough. I'm here to tell you that you are, my love. Even if you do fail, know that I love you no matter what. Know that I will protect you no matter where you are. Draco, in the case that it doesn't workout, remember to allow failure to teach you a supreme lesson: Each sunset is the beginning of a very, very bright and powerful sunrise."_

Harry laid down on his side, propped up on one arm. He looked at the boy beside him, wondering what he could be thinking about.

Even though he was enriched by the way the sunset danced on Draco's skin, his curiosity got the best of him, "Whatcha thinking about?"

Draco rolled his head towards Harry. Harry's heart nearly stopped beating at the pure openness and beauty that was staring back at him.

"I'm just thinking about something my mother once told me."

"What was it?" Harry asked gently.

Draco turned his back towards the sun. For moment Harry thought he wasn't going to answer. 

"She loves sunsets, or used to I'm not sure how she feels of them now, but one day before sixth year, before everything had happened, she showed me this secrete enchanted door that lead to a beautiful hill site with a never ending sunset." He smiled softly before his face began to fall, "I told her how scared I was. How I felt I couldn't do it. She took me in her arms, placed a flower in my hair and told me that I had to remember that while a sunset marks the end of a new day, it is also the beginning of a very, very bright and powerful sunrise."

They continued to watch the sunset go down. The moon was high in the sky the next time they spoke. 

"Do you miss them?" Harry whispered, so quietly Draco wasn't sure if he even said anything. 

They had moved positions so they were laying flat on their backs looking up at the stars, their shoulders touching with every little move. Noise sounded down the beach where many teenager seem to partying. 

Draco shrugged, his shoulder lightly rubbing Harry's, "I do but since the war it's not the same. Mother shut herself off and stopped talking to majority of her friends and family, me included most of the time. Father is in Azkaban were I hope he will stay till the day he dies. I talked to Pansy almost everyday and Blaise is there if I need him but it's not the same. None of us have heard from Gregory since he left. Apparently him and Crabbe were much closer than we thought."

"Much closer? You don't mean like.."

"That's exactly what I mean, Potter."

"Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe? Who would've thought." 

Draco shrugged, "None of us that's for sure. What about you? Do you ever miss your family? From the muggle world?"

Harry scuffed, "Hell no."

Draco turned to him, propping himself up, "Hell no? You lived with them for years before coming to the wizard world, didn't you?"

Harry focused on a particular bright star as he spoke, "Yeah I did. If you can call what I went through as 'living'. They forced me to do everything for them, forced me to do everything for.. for their son. If he had a request I had to fill it. No matter the request. Or else I would be severely punished. I used to live under the stair in their home did you know that? It was tiny cupboard that I barely fit into. For years, my only friend was a spider. His name was Jerrold. He would often leave for a long while and then come back. I'm not really sure if it was the same spider or not but it was someone I could talk to so I didn't care. They would often lock me away for days, sometimes weeks and forget to feed me. When Hagrid showed up and told me I was a wizard, it seemed like my world was flipped right side up. A lot of weird things had happened as I got older. My aunt and uncle would get furious at me when those things happened and I never understood why until Hagrid explained it to me. He was so kind and friendly that I found myself liking him instantly."

"So that's why you responded so badly in Madam Malkins'."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. That and other things you said. All the rubbish about mudbloods, everything you said about Hogwarts and your family line. It just made me realized how much I missed out on. And I was angry."

Draco looked down at Harry, "For what it's worth, I'm extremely sorry about everything I said. Especially to Hagrid and Hermione."

Harry turned to look at him, "I'm probably not the one you should apologize to."

Draco nodded and lied back down, "What time do you think it is?" 

Harry grabbed his phone from underneath the towel, "Damn. It's 1:02 in the morning."

They both stood up and stretched out their limbs. They grabbed their things, and began walking towards the hotel, talking about the lighter, fun things that have happened over the years. 

Once they reached the hotel lobby, Harry paused, "What floor are you on?" 

"Five."

"Perfect, I'm on sixth. I'll walk you." 

"I'm not a dog, Harry." 

Harry smiled as Draco said his name, "I know, but I don't mind. I want to." 

They made their way to the elevators.

Once arriving to Draco's door, they both began flushing. 

Draco rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks, for walking me."

"Like a dog?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, like a dog. You know, Potter, I am starting to see that you have a very kinky side." 

Harry threw his head back with a groan, "You are going to be the death of me."

"Maybe, but at least it would be a pleasureful death."

Harry looked towards Draco's door, suddenly not wanting this day to end, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Draco looked towards the door, feeling the exact same way, "Pretty much the same as today. Nothing but exploring, that is if the weather permits it. I am doing a few songs at this founder's shin-dig tomorrow night. Your welcome to come if you want."

Harry brightened, "I would love to. Up for a tag along on your adventures?"

"Why, of course."

"Then it's a date."

With soft goodnights, both boys floated to their rooms, high off of the days adventures and excited for what tomorrow will bring. 

Little did they know, a few streets over, sat almost every member of the founding families, mapping out what exactly tomorrow night will bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized after last chapter that the boys aren't technically old enough to buy alcohol on american land (They are 20-ish, age limit is 21 in america) but we are just going to ignore that and pretend they are old enough. Sounds good? Great! I hope all of you are enjoying the book! Thank you so much for reading! I can't wait till you see what all is in store for our boys! Also big shout-out to @CherylMercury thank you so all of the comments! They are very appreciated! xx
> 
> The end of what Narcissa said to Draco was taken from a quote: “Allow failure to teach you a supreme lesson: Each sunset is the beginning of a very, very bright and powerful sunrise.” – Sri Chinmoy. Source of quote: inspirationfeed.com/sunset-quotes/


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Harry woke up with a grin, still on a bit of a high from the previous day. He jumped out of bed, eager to get down stairs, and began getting dressed and ready for the day.

Walking to the elevator, his nerves, that he had hadn’t even noticed until now, hit him full force. He was so caught up in the moment all day yesterday he never realized just how many nerves seemed to run through his body. In every relationship he has been in, he has never felt as high strung as he does when with Draco. Not to say him and Draco were in a relationship, mind you. But they were in something in-between friends and a little more than friends, and Harry found that he didn't mind being in-between as long he got to spend more time with the sarcastic, too-sexual-for-his-own-good boy.

The elevator doors opened revealing a just as nervous looking Draco. When their eyes met, all thoughts of anxiety flew away.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Draco said with a bright smile. 

Harry smiled back, heart fluttering as he stepped into the elevator, "Morning, Draco."

They spoke softly as they made small talk on the way down to breakfast, both of them too afraid that if they spoke any louder this spell that has been wrapped around them would be broken.

Draco looked around at the view before them. They had chosen to sit outside on the hotel's patio to eat. The weather, like normal, was breath taking. It was a little warm with a light breeze, the sky was a bright blue with a few clouds floating a head. The only flaw you could find, was the dark clouds that sat along the north and part of the west side of the island.

When they were half way through their peaceful breakfast, Draco pulled out the brochure that Forest had given him when he arrived.

"There is a pier of some sort on the other side of the island. I think they have a fun fair, too. Would you wanna do that today?"

Harry took his last sip of coffee, "Yeah, I went down there the second day I was here but didn't really look at all the stores. Plus, there was this very interesting store I would like to go back to." He placed his cup on the table, "Actually, before we live I need to run up and grab something from my room real quick."

Draco nodded and Harry dashed away. 

Once up in his room, Harry nearly tore the place apart looking for the green necklace he had been given. He wasn't sure why it seemed extremely important that he brought it with them, he just knew that he needed to. 

He finally found it hiding between the bed frame and the wall. 

As he grasped it tightly, it suddenly seemed to come alive. A warm feeling passed through Harry, the heat source seemed to come from the necklace in his hand.

Assuming he was just feeling warm from nerves, he stuck the necklace into his pocket. 

*

Draco stood at the front desk, looking over a few different pamphlets. Most were about the island layout and things you can do on it, a few about the wildlife that was found around the island, and one of the tiny cafe he and Harry visited. 

Those weren't the ones that interested Draco though. Three different pamphlets that covered multiple interesting facts about the island were. One of them focused on theories on Ol' Howler, the gift of the old tree, while the other two dig into many different legends and prophecies that surrounded Hunulaya. 

When the elevator dinged, Draco quickly shoved the three pamphlets into his pocket and turned towards the doors. 

Harry stepped out, looking around. When his eyes landed on Draco, they seemed to brighten and he smiled widely. 

"Ready to go?" Draco asked, trying to slow his heart rate down.

As Harry got closer, Draco felt like trying to slow it down was useless. 

"Of course." 

They walked down to what looked like a bus stop in silence. Draco's mind couldn't shake away the weirdness he felt reading the pamphlets. He thought back to the tree and to what his cab driver, Forest, he remembered, told him. If what Forest had said was true, if the tree acted like that towards Draco, he had a creepy suspicion that it wasn't a coincidence he and Harry were here.

Looking around he remark how the island is beautiful and how people probably do travel here often enough, but it barely can pass as a reasonable place to live, let alone a paradise island or hot vacation spot. The only thing he couldn't figure out is why his manager had brought him here. How did she know about this place? How did Harry even know of this place?

After a few seconds, he decided to voice his question, "Hey, Harry, how did you know about this place?"

Harry looked thoughtful as he answered, "Honestly, I am not really sure. I was extremely wasted the night I decided to travel somewhere's. I somewhat remember being at a bar at some restaurant and someone telling me about an Island of Dreams. All I really know is that I had woken up the next morning with a plane ticket booked here and decided hey, the ticket was already booked so why not go."

"Hm.."

Harry looked at him, his brows furling, "Why?"

"Has anything weird happened to while you have been here? Have you felt any pull or something like.. like.." He leaned closer, "Like magic?"

Harry thought back on his trip. Everything seemed to be pretty normal- as normal as randomly choosing a tiny island in the muggle world for the same weekend as someone who, until recently, you hated and knew from the magical world can be.

Harry shrugged, "I mean the weirdest thing has been that we somehow got placed here together. Why?"

Draco looked over as a familiar car pulled over to them, "Just curious."

Draco moved to go up to the car but Harry grabbed the sleeve of his plain grey shirt, "What are you not telling me?"

Draco looked at the car and then back at Harry, "Look, I know this might sound insane but-"

"Mr. Draco is that you?" A voice shouted out of the car. 

Draco smiled at him, "Yes sir it is!" 

"You need a quick ride? I'm just getting off shift but I don't mind helping a friend out!" 

"Yes, sir. That would be brilliant."

He turned back to Harry, who was still holding his sleeve, "I’ll explain in a little bit."

Harry stared for a moment before nodding and heading to the car. 

Draco slid in first, telling the driver their destination as Harry followed him in. 

"Forest, this is my friend Harry, he is here just on a little vacation."

"Ah! Well, if it isn't Mr. Potter as well! How do you do Mr. Harry? Are you enjoying our beautiful island?"

Harry looked at the man through the review mirror, "Yes sir, it is so gorgeous here."

The man smiled brightly, "How about you Mr. Draco?"

Draco looked at them confused, saving it to question later, he leaned back into the seat, "It has been really good, Forest. I'm actually happy to have caught you. I kind of have more questions about the island, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, no sir. I don't mind in the slightest! What can I do you for?"

"You see I went to visit Ol' Howler and the strangest thing had happened. I was just wondering if there is some sort of magic found in the tree, at least, you know, from what legends say. Do they ever mention any sort of.. dark magic?"

Harry nearly broke his neck, turning so fast to look at Draco. 

Draco gave him a look that clearly stated _not now_.

Forest blanched at the question, "Oh, um, no-no, sir. No dark magic can be found here. Legend says that when the people of the town first settled here that some source gave them an oak tree to allow beauty to roam all of the land."

Draco nodded slowly, leaning forward, "Yes, as you have told me, but who was the source? Why did they give the people the tree?" 

Forest mind seemed to go into over drive. All he could say was, "Legend says that when the people of the town first settled here that some source gavr them an oak tree to allow beauty to roam all of the land."

Harry and Draco glanced at each, both very confused. 

"Forest," Harry started, "The island is very beautiful."

Forest faced lit up in an instant, "It is isn't it? The island is exceptionally beautiful. The landscape is marvelous isn't it? You know many people travel here just to see the beauty.. or to study it."

Harry and Draco stayed silent the rest of the way to the pier.

Something was very, very off here. 

*

Draco walked in silence for a minute before asking, "How do you know Forest?"

"When I came to the boardwalk the first time, he was my taxi driver. He tried to do some small talk about the land, but before the conversation could go elsewhere Hermione called me and we talked the rest of the way there."

"I don't think it was just a coincidence we were put here, Harry."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "I'm starting to feel the same. Look I somewhat lied earlier, there was something weird that happened but I kind of brushed it off as just an accident, seeing what just happened in the car, I'm not so sure if it was one anymore. The store I told you about this morning it had a snitch in it. The shop was extremely run down, with weird books and such but I just chopped it off as a muggle accidentally finding something magical."

"Do you remember where the shop is?"

Harry nodded, pointing down the walkway, "Almost to the very end. The owner was really strange too. He seemed to pop out of no wheres. He also gave me this," He pulled out the necklace, "he said something about it 'helping me find my way' or some shit."

Draco went to grab it to get a closer look when Harry suddenly hissed, dropping it to the ground, "The fucker just burned the shit out of me."

Draco hurried to Harry's side. His hand was already beginning to blister up.

Draco grabbed it lightly in his hand, covering the blistered side gently. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before whispering a quick healing charm. 

He lifted the hand closer to his face, running his thumb over the soft skin, admiring his work. He suddenly felt a strong urge to lift the hand to up his lips, but quickly shoved that thought away.

"You can do wandless magic."

Draco looked up at Harry, fingers still rubbing Harry's skin, "Not much. Being attacked nearly everyday with a wand that didn't chose you, there fore barely could do a simple _Finite Incantatum,_ you learn to live without. I can only do some healing charms, and a few household charms. I once was able to conjure a tiny fire, but I was in a state of rage that no person should ever be in."

Draco looked back down at Harry's hand, his eyes traveled past it as morning sunlight bounced off of the necklace that had been forgotten. He bent down towards it, hovering his hand over it. 

The heat radiating off of it felt the same as putting your hand over an actual fire. 

"I don't think your necklace likes me."

Harry discretely pulled his wand out of his pocket, "Cover me." He whispered.

He grabbed a leaf and conjured it into a thick looking rag. The necklace still felt hot through the rag when he picked it up but it was a little more bearable. He wrapped the rag tightly around it and stuff the necklace in the pocket that was farthest from Draco, sliding his wand in the other. 

"Let’s start walking, you still need to tell me about that tree."

They walked down the pier as Draco explained everything, only stopping when people came within ear shot. Which wasn't very often seeing as most people were smart enough to stay home while a big storm was approaching. 

When Draco was finished his explanation, Harry of what the old man in the shack said about the necklace and about the legend of how the island was created and how people believe it will soon meet it's demise, if not saved by 'one of great power'.

They walked silently the rest of the way down the pier, both lost in their own thoughts trying to process the knowledge they both received

Harry looked out thoughtfully at the water. 

"Why does this shit always have to happen to me? And you? I think who ever designed our lives were a bit touched in the head." 

Draco laughed, softly, "A bit? I don't think they even have a head. They seem to be just putting random shit out and hoping for the best."

Harry looked over to him, "You said it felt like dark magic?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, but if felt off. Kind of like who ever did this wasn't used to working with dark magic. It seemed extremely choppy."

"But why would dark magic be put into something that makes a land so beautiful?" 

Draco shrugged, "Maybe because often times to have something great you have to give something in return. Every piece of magic comes with a price. Even simple spells. Dark magic especially. Often times you need blood or a lot of strength. Seeing as how this has been going on for centuries, even tho it doesn't seem like they did a good job at whatever they were trying to accomplish, they must have sacrificed someone or something extremely powerful."

Harry sighed as he looked at the shops, noticing the run down shack, he quickly grabbed Draco's hand, startling Draco as he pulled him to the shop. 

When they walked into the small store, it was vacant once again. The door that the old man had went through when he left was no longer there. 

"Harry.." he heard Draco whisper behind him, "these are potion ingredients. All of these jars."

Harry walked over to where Draco was standing holding a jar with what looked like hawk talons, "Yeah I'm starting to think this isn't just any old muggle shop."

"No, Potter, you don't get it.These ingredients are-"

"Well, hello fellas."

Both boy whirled around. 

Standing in front of them, leaning against the checkout counter was the boy Harry had met when he and Hampton went to see Draco's second show. He was a lot taller than what Harry would've pictured him to be. 

Harry swallowed thickly, "Hi, George was it?"

The man chuckled, moving closer to them. 

Harry instinctively stood in front of Draco. 

"Yes, Harry, you are correct. Don't worry I'm a friend not a foe." He stopped next to the table in the middle of the room, "I am curious about you two, though. My uncle doesn't get much business these days. Ever actually. See people often have a.. _hard_ time finding his shop."

"The building is spelled, Harry." Draco whispered in his ear. 

George's smiled widened, showing both sets of teeth, "Yes it is. Bravo, Mr. Malfoy. I heard you will be performing tonight at the meeting. Everyone is very excited to see you again."

Harry shook his head, confused as all get out at what the hell is going on, "Are you like.. wizards or something? Witches?"

George turned, heading back to the counter, "Or something. Many of the women who have lived here were witches but there isn't many of them left, you see."

Harry and Draco shared a quick glance. 

Draco spoke up, "Why isn't there many left?"

George shrugged as he pulled out a sucker from the bucket sitting on top of the counter, opening a magazine and flipping through the pages as if he wasn’t in the middle of a conversation. 

When it was clear that George had no intention on continuing the conversation, Draco began to look around again as Harry walked to the counter. 

George raised an eyebrow, taking the sucker out of his mouth, "Yes?"

Harry leaned against the table, "Is your uncle around? He gave me something that I really need to talk to him about."

"Gave you something?"

Harry nodded, not trusting this man with the knowledge that he had the necklace. 

"What was it exactly, that he gave you?" George had turned to stare directly at Harry. 

"No offense, but your uncle made it seem very important and I don't exactly trust you with it."

"My uncle is a buffoon, he can barely walk to his mail box without getting lost."

Harry shook his head, for some reason he felt like he needed to stick up for the eccentric old man. Looking at George sadly, he whispered, "No I don't believe he is."

* 

The second Draco stepped into the tiny shack, every hair on his body stood up. Instantly recognizing the feel of the low rumble of magic.   
  


He looked towards Harry to tell him his concern, when he realized the shelves that lined the walls, each had many jars and vials of _very_ distinctive potions ingredients.

Draco walked closer, he recognized most of the ingredients as ingredients that he often would see Snape working with at the Manor. They weren’t just any potions ingredients, they were ingredients that were used for many dark potions.

He grabbed the closest jar, examining it closely, "Harry.." he Draco whisper, "these are potion ingredients. All of these jars."

Harry walked over, standing right behind Draco, "Yeah I'm starting to think this isn't just any old muggle shop."

Draco shook his head quickly, "No, Potter, you don't get it.These ingredients are-"

Draco jumped as a voice spoke behind them. A man stood tall, leaning back against the counter behind him slightly.   
  
Draco quickly hide the small jar behind his back. 

As the man spoke, Draco leaned closer to Harry whispering, “The building is spelled, Harry." 

George, Draco learned, was smiling widely, "Yes it is. Bravo, Mr. Malfoy. I heard you will be performing tonight at the meeting. Everyone is very excited to see you again."

He felt more than saw Harry shake his head, "Are you like.. wizards or something? Witches?"

George turned, heading back to the counter, "Or something. Many of the women who have lived here were witches but there isn't many of them left, you see."

Draco swallows thickly, looking over at Harry before returning his eyes to the man. 

Draco spoke up, "Why isn't there many left?"

George shrugged as he pulled out a sucker from the bucket sitting on top of the counter. 

As Harry walked over to where the man was, Draco stayed behind and began looking through the jars. There were many items he recognized- warts, snake venom, bile, talons, basilisk scales; there was also a few items he didn’t quite recognize.

He was almost done looking through the shelves when Harry walked over to him, lightly touching his elbow, “You ready?”

Draco nodded, putting down the jar he was holding. 

Years of constantly hearing whispers and feeling eyes on them, had both Draco and Harry attuned to when eyes were watching them.

Draco glanced around the boardwalk, finding that majority of the people on the pier were stopped looking at them with confusion and disbelief laced across their faces. Many were whispering to each other while glancing at the pair every few seconds, some even pointing. A few workers in the bakery next to them were unashamedly staring at them, customers forgotten.

"This has officially gone from weird, to straight up creepy." Draco whispered.

Harry leaned back against Draco's chest, "I am never going to get just one normal week, am I?"

*

After stopping for an early lunch, the boys decided to head back to the hotel to not only get away from the stares that seemed to follow them, but also to go through everything that has happened. 

Forest had driven them to their hotel, but Harry and Draco refused to speak, just letting Forest happily rattled on and on about the beauty of the island.

Once they arrived to the hotel, the boys walked in silence all the way to Draco’s room.   
  


Upon arrival, Harry quickly noted how neat Draco’s room was, and then his mind jumped to the fact that he was currently standing in Draco’s room.   
  
Harry was thrown out of that thought when Draco exclaimed, “What the actual fuck is going on?”   
  


Harry shook his head, sitting down besides Draco on the bed, “I have no idea but I feel like I want to scream. Very loudly.”   
  
Harry paused as what he said rang in his ears, he didn’t speak, waiting to see if Draco would make any innuendos. He never did.

Draco threw his head back, “I have to call Maggie.”   
  
He walk towards the glass doors, sliding them open and stepping outside. 

When the door shut behind him, Harry thought for a moment about calling Hermione. Maybe she could help some how.

The thought was quickly diminished as Harry realized she would either hound him to come home or Apparate herself out here immediately. Besides, he still has yet to mention that Draco was also here with him. He didn’t exactly want to explain any of that situation to either of his friends, and he knew Hermione would definitely be furious about him with holding that information.   
  


He stared at the boy out the window. He only now realized that if him and Draco did ever become anything, he would have to explain it to his friends. He felt his stomach turn as he thought about having that conversation.   
  


While he knows his friends would allows love him not matter what, he couldn’t help but fear that they would make him choose between them or Draco. Through the years, even after the war, their hatred for anything remotely Malfoy seemed to become more intense. He understood why completely. Draco was an ass all of school. He was down right _horrible_. Even though this boy was completely different from the one in school, he still bare the same face, the same name, the same haunting memories of the past.   
  


He was worried about Hermione reaction, in particular. She has always had a distaste for the Malfoy family, but after they were captured and Bellatrix carved out that hateful word in her arm, Hermione’s hatred turned to straight fury. The Malfoy family may not have done it, but it happened in their house. And they did nothing to stop it from happening.   
  


Draco barged through the door, slamming it shut, “Someone gave her information on this place and she figured it would be the best place for me to go seeing as I would be stranded in a small island, therefore couldn’t get into too much trouble. Said she was at the mall when a man walked up and started talking to her, bringing up Hunulaya. Guess what she said he looked like?”   
  


Draco walked over to the bed and plopped down.   
  


Harry tried very hard to not look at the soft, pale skin that showed as his shirt went up. He was failing miserably.   
  


Draco ran his hands over his face, “It was Forest. The man who gave her the information was Forest.”


	9. Chapter 9

George Foster paced in front of the fire at his uncle's tiny home. 

"Can you quit pacing and calm down?" Hampton, who sat in a worn out green chair, snapped. 

Rage-filled eyes turned to him, "Calm down? You want me to calm down? Our uncle may have just destroyed our lives. He gave that stupid boy the _Procella Ignifera_ , do you even know what that means?"

Hampton stood up, walking over to his cousin, "Yes, I do know what that means. But I also have faith in Uncle. He may be a little spacey and kinda dim-witted but he loves this place and wouldn't give over Hunulaya's most precious item if he didn't have a reason. Please, he will be here any minute now. Just breath."

Hampton placed a hand on Georges arm, pushing memories of warm summers and times spent out in the water into his cousin's mind. 

George closed his eyes as the memories stormed his mind for a moment before he jerked back, "Don't use that shit on me."

Hampton at least had the decency to look a little ashamed. "I'm sorry but you looked like you were about to blow a fuse. I understand the extent of how bad this is but I am telling you Uncle would not put everyone's life in danger."

George slowly sat down in the worn out chair Hampton had vacated, Hampton took the blue chair across from it, "It's just so infuriating. He is giving everyone in our family a bad name. It's bad enough that he refuses to go to meetings and participate in rituals. He can't just be giving out something as precious as _Pro-Igni_ without talking to the rest of the council. I don't give a damn if he is the oldest of the founder families. Someone has to talk to him before he does something as reckless as giving the boys a key to a private jet so they can escape."

A loud _w_ _hoosh_ drew the boys' attentions to the entryway of the parlor room, shaking out his arms was their frail, drenched uncle. 

Hampton quickly strolled over to him, taking his damp coat, "Here, Uncle, let me help you."

Their uncle smiled sweetly at both of them, "Well, well, isn't this a sight to see both of you here. Tell me, George, how was the shop? Any guest?"

George clenched his jaw, "Yes, actually. The two boys in question of performing the ritual stopped by. One of them had said something very interesting."

Hampton walked his uncle to his vacant seat, moving to stand in-between them, leaning against the fireplace; he wanted to be close in case he needed to intervene.

His uncle raised his eyebrows before furling them together, "Both of them? Together?"

"Yes." George seethed, "The brunette said he needed to speak with you. Said you had given him something important." 

"Ah, yes, yes. I will have to see if I can find him tomorrow before the ritual, than."

"No, Uncle you will not." George stood, Hampton scooted closer to his uncle, standing up straight. 

"Young Georgie, why are you being so hostile?"

George's eyes drew closer, "Because you old diff-dimbo, after they left the store I nearly tore the place apart looking for the _Pro-Igna_ only to find that it was no wheres in the store. Seeing as it hasn't left that shop in the past few centuries and you are the only one who can get in and allow access to it, there was only one conclusion I could come to. What in hell possessed you to give the only protection against the tree, to the boy who has to finish the spell?!"

Realization dawned on the old man's face, "Georgie, do sit, I believe you don't seem to have the _full_ story."

As George reluctantly sat back down, their uncle began speaking in a small voice.

"You see boys, Young Harry needs that necklace. I believe who ever told you the prophesy either didn't tell you the full thing or had their own facts mixed together. Yes, the boy will cease to exist, but he will not die. Let me ask you, what do you think the gathering tonight is for?"

"To find out which one is strong enough to do the spell and be the sacrifice." Hampton recalled. 

A small smile fell upon the old man's lips, "No, sons, not exactly. You see, it is to see who is the strongest and who will be the sacrifice, but they aren't one person. You need two to complete the ritual, See, laced in the magic of the tree is a banshees song. A sacrifice, much like the one to take place tomorrow, was taken when the tree was placed here on the islands. The Source gave the tree to the people to protect but also serviced them with.. other gifts. But those gifts had to come with a price. In order to receive the gifts the people of the island had to sacrifice one of their own to the tree in order to receive them. The sacrifice they chose ended up being a banshee by the name of Pasiphae Riagáin's lover. They were secret lovers, as the man was to be wed soon. When they sacrificed him, Pasiphae went crazy and ran to the tree. The tree, to put it in simple terms, absorbed her. When she became one with the tree, her banshee magic intertwined with the magic placed their by the The Source. 

This test tonight isn't just to see who is stronger, but to see who can hear the banshee's call. I'm not sure if you are aware, but the Stevens' have had banshee blood in them for years. No one knows if it was their ancestor that was the one that became one with the tree or not. But tonight, Miss Cooley Stevens, the girl from your graduated class, Hampton, will give the call. We need to see if one of them will respond. Who ever responds to the call, that will be the sacrifice to replace Pasiphae to keep our magic. The other will be used to complete the ritual and beat the storm before it gets to the tree." 

"But what happens if they don't hear it? Or if both hear it?"

"It would be very rare that they both would hear it. If that was the case, we simply would choose who ever seems the strongest to do the spell, leaving the other to sacrifice. If neither hear it, than all hope of a beautiful future will be forgotten."

George shook his head, "So, the necklace, why give it to the Potter boy?"

"Ah, yes, the necklace was formed in the creation of the island, some say the same seed that planted the tree birthed the stone as well. The necklace's magic is much stronger than the trees and therefore can protect who ever is wearing it from the trees magic. The boy will wear it until the storm has gone through, once the storm is gone, we will take the necklace and give him as a sacrifice to Ol' Hallow."

Before his cousin could respond, Hampton spoke, "Mrs. Talent said that she saw Draco Malfoy at the tree, during our meeting. She said that it seemed as if the tree was responding to the him and his magic. Doesn't that mean he can hear the banshee? Or feel it or whatever?"

"No, no, the tree's magic and banshee song doesn't work that way. The tree responds to anything it sees as a threat. Which is why no one is to go too close to it. Even if Young Draco wasn't close to her, she more than likely felt his power and tried to push him away."

Hampton stared at his shoes for a moment before responding, "So, both boys will die?"

All Hampton's blood ran cold as his uncle nodded. 

He put his hands on the back of his neck, massaging the muscles gently. Killing one person for the sake of beauty was one things, killing two just to keep an island beautiful was another. There has to be more to it. Why would they kill two innocent people just to have pretty land?

Hampton swallowed thickly, "This ritual.. is it just to keep the island beautiful or is there something larger at stake?"

George gave him a questioning look, "There is a storm coming, Ham, it seems like there is more at stake here than just beauty, right?"

Their uncle laid his hands on the edges of the arm rest, "There is much more to be lose than just beauty."

Hampton waited a moment for his uncle to continue. When he didn't, Hampton questioned, "What else will we lose?"

Without looking away from the boys across from him, their uncle whispered, "We could lose our gifts."

*

Harry stared down at Draco's chest, "Forest. Forest was the one who told.. could he be the one who told me, too?" He racked his brain trying to think back on that night, "Why did I have to be get so drunk that night.."

Draco sat up, "Whether it was him or not, we now know officially that there is a reason we are here. I have this sick feelingly that we aren't going to like the reason."

Harry fell back against the bed, "I just wanted to get away. To get away from everything and yet here I am stuck in a horrible situation, a whole world away. I honestly think the universe just fucking hates me." 

Harry bit his lip so hard it began to bleed, tears silently fell down his cheeks. After the war, he felt at peace; for the first time in his life nothing was trying to kill him, nothing was set out for his destruction. He felt normal for once. That was until he stepped out into the real world, once most of the ceremonies and funerals were over, everyone, it seemed, to have many thoughts, opinions, emotions on how things went or should have gone, and they were afraid to tell Harry. Seeing how he missed his last year of schooling, when Professor McGonagall offered him to go to school to finish up, he jumped at the opportunity; he was offered a job as an Aurora, but unlike Ron, Harry refused it. He felt he has sacrificed his life enough and fought enough battles to last a lifetime. The school year went by fairly quickly; Harry only really went to class, studied, and had mental breakdowns every time he saw a scar that they couldn't remove from the school's bricks. So, with a busy schedule, it went by fast. Once Harry had graduated, he decided to take a gap year before settling down for anything permanent. Only, this 'gap year' quickly became a year of isolation, depression, anxiety, worried looks from friends and strangers alike and lots of therapy. After a thrilling 14 months, Harry finally felt comfortable enough to began slowly leaving his home.

It started small: going to get groceries, eating lunch with friends at a restaurant. At first everything was going smoothly, he would go out to eat with friends, shop for a couple of hours and not be bothered too much by other witches or wizards. He of course would get a few stares but he had grown used to them over the years. After a few days however, the questions started to come. Reporters, publishers, random people on the streets wouldn't leave him alone. He tried talking to them nicely, then meanly, then so mean he thought they were going to give him a one-way ticket to Azkaban, but to no avail. They didn't care. They wouldn't let him just be. They didn't care how he felt or how uncomfortable he was, they wanted answers and would stop at nothing to get them. So, when he finally had enough, he sheltered himself again. He only left for quick trips to the grocers or to see friends at their homes. Anything else he needed, he ordered by owl or persuaded Hermione or Ron to get it for him. 

He began drinking, to get his mind off of things. He was never a big drinker, he still really isn't unless he is under a lot of stress, but the weeks leading up to this 'vacation' he began drinking more heavily. He didn't tell any one about his drinking, he didn't want to worry them. Hermione and the Weasleys' are constantly in a fuss about him; if they knew of the drinking, he was sure he would never hear the end of it. They would do anything they could to make sure his alcohol intake was measured. The night he decided to come to this island, he felt himself slipping deeper into his hole he was already laying in. He felt stuck, like there was no way out besides mentally being somewhere else. He couldn't go into town, there was too many people, he couldn't bare the thought of going to his friends' houses, all they did was constantly worry and nag on him. He couldn't go any wheres in the magical world, the place he loved so dearly. He felt trapped and broken, and the walls were closing in on him quickly. 

That's why he decided to come here. To get away from his past, his friends' worried looks, the constant questions. He just wanted to get away from it all, to relax, to just be anything he wants without any repercussions. But clearly the universe had something completely different in mind for him. He really hated the universe. 

Harry felt Draco lay down beside him. He turned towards the boy as more tears slipped. He hated this. He finally started to feel normal again. Well, what he assumes is normal.. he has never really been it before but what he has felt the past days has felt extremely nice and refreshing. Even the bad parts, felt good; they felt good because it was choices he was making not choices someone else was making for him. He was starting to feel alive like he had a whole bright life in front of him. 

Harry faced the roof again, letting out a deep breath, "What if-" He closed his eyes, tears falling rapidly down the sides of his face, "What if this is them? What if the Death Eaters.. what if Voldemort's followers set this whole thing up. What if-"

Draco ran an arm across Harry's chest, putting his head against the side of Harry's. "Shh, It's going to be okay," Draco tried to sooth, but his voice was coming out as broken as Harry felt, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you. Not now, not ever. No one, not even Death Eaters will be able to hurt you, okay? I won't allow it. Do you understand me?"

Harry was holding Draco's arms tightly as he nodded against Draco's forehead. 

They laid like that for what felt like hours, but were only a few minutes. 

Harry turned his head against Draco's, pressing their foreheads together gently, "The past few years, all I have been able to think about is that I'm not safe. No matter where I was, there was always this looming voice that constantly reminded me that their are people out here that want me dead. The voice sounded a lot like Hermione if I'm being honest." He gently laughed, the breath tickling Draco's nose, "I stayed locked up in my house. I never wanted to leave because I just knew it wasn't over, and not just the Death Eaters but all of it. All the questions, all the worried looks. But I realized that it might never be fully over, and that I had to get out. So I decided on a small muggle island, hoping I would finally get a chance to be normal, to be free of everything that has happened. God, I think the creators of the universe are a bit touched in the head with the crazy shit they are constantly throwing around my life."

Draco turned Harry's body, till they were flushed together, "A bit? I think they don't even have heads to be touched. They seem to be headless hands that just throw things together and hope for the best." He sighed, pushing his forehead against Harry's suddenly very serious, "I'm so sorry. For everything you have had to go through. That you continue to go through. I'm so sorry for my involvement in that war. I didn't help back then, but I will help you now. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Especially from the likes of Death Eaters."

Draco ran a hand through Harry's messy hair, Harry closing his eyes with a soft sigh. With-in moments, the exhaustion of the day caught up to him and he fell asleep.

*

A loud ringing awoke Draco, he looked over to the side table to see his phone's alarm was going off. _6:30_ The clock next to his phone read. 

He sighed softly, looking down at the sleeping boy laying on his chest. Draco turned the boy softly away, not without pausing when Harry made the most pitiful sound that had Draco's mind go fuzzy. In that moment he wanted to call and cancel his performance. It wasn't pre-scheduled so he knew his manager wouldn't know if he canceled it, but he felt a rush of guilt at the thought. 

Once he extracted the boy, he stood up and headed to the phone. He turned it off and turned back to the bed. Harry had scooted over to where Draco had been laying and was gripping the sheets tightly. Draco hated to wake him, but they needed to be dressed and out the door in fifteen minutes. He contemplated on how he was going to wake Harry up for several seconds. There were many options- some dirtier than others- he could choose from. He laid down on the bed, finally deciding that a little shake would be the safest. That was the plan, until he got closer to Harry. Seeing the cutest face Draco has ever seen snuggled up against his blankets, made Draco change the plan completely. 

He leaned forward, giving Harry a kiss on his forehead, then traveled down his cheek, then across his nose. Harry finally stirred when Draco placed a kiss on the tip the nose, scrunching it up slightly, he opened his eyes. 

Draco was beginning to think Harry might have put a spell on his eyes to make anyone who sees them lose their breath. 

Harry smiled widely, rubbing his nose against Draco's cheek, "That's a nice way to wake up." Harry pulled Draco's body closer, cuddling into it. 

Draco chuckled softly, "As much as I would love to cuddle with you, we do need to get up. I have that performance tonight, remember?"

Harry turned his head into Draco's neck and sighed. Draco tried not to think about it. He actually tried not to think about anything pleasant in that moment, for fear of what his body would do. 

Harry pulled himself higher on the bed to be face to face with Draco, leaving only an inch between them. He ran his finger around Draco's soft, yet chiseled jawline, then moved up to his chin. 

Not being able to stop himself, Draco leaned in and rubbed his nose against the boys, giving Harry a light eskimo kiss. 

When he looked back Harry looked confused, "What was that?"

"An eskimo kiss." Draco did it again, Harry scrunched up his nose, "Have you never had one before?"

Harry shook his head, bumping their noses together, "No, I've never even heard of that before." 

"Well," Draco's heart thudded against his chest as he gave Harry another one, "Get used to it, Potter."

Draco dropped an actual kiss on Harry's crinkled up nose before pulling away, bringing the other boy with him.

"We have to get dressed. We have about five minutes before our ride picks us up."

Harry leaned into Draco, grabbing both his hands and lacing them with his own, "Thank you." He said earnestly. 

Before Draco could respond, Harry kissed his cheek and walked out the door. 

*

A few minutes later, Harry stared at his reflection for the gazillionth time. He wore his favorite shirt - a dark red button down - with a pair of washed out blue jeans that fit him snugly. 

He picked up his phone, pressing Hermione's name, hoping she will pick up in spite of how late it was over there.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Herm." 

_"Harry! I didn't even look before I picked up. Are you alright? You never usually call this late."_

Harry chuckles lightly, "Yeah, everything is fine. I just waned to call and chat for a minute. I didn't wake you did I?"

" _No, I actually got home only a an hour ago and can't seem to fall asleep."_

"Why weren't home? Isn't it like almost two in the morning over there?"

_"Nearly, but you know. Ministry never sleeps."_

"You mean the _Minister_ never sleeps."

_"Exactly. So, what have you been doing today? Have any big plans for your evening?"_

"Um, Yeah I have actually made a.. friend here that I have been hanging out with. He is a musician that's here to do a few shows. He's bringing me along to one of his shows tonight. "

_"Ohh, a friend or a 'friend'? "_

"Will you simply take an 'I'm trying to figure it out'?"

 _"Yeah, I guess I will."_ She sighed with a chuckle.

There was silence for a moment. Harry wanted to spill everything to her. Wanted to tell her everything that has happened and what he some how got himself into. But he just can't. He doesn't want to worry her. He can't worry her. Not after everything they have been through. As far as she knows, he is having the time of his life and it will stay that way.

"I miss you guys." He whispered into the phone, finally turning away from his reflection and out the door.

_"Oh, Harry, you know we miss you too. Rosie can't wait to have her play date back."_

Harry smiled softly, "Give her lots of kisses for me."

_"Of course I will. Have fun tonight and be safe."_

"Aren't I always safe?"

Hermione chuckled, _"You can't even pretend to be safe while you are asleep, Harry."_

"I love you guys."

_"We love you too Harry, now go have fun."_

They ended the call as Harry was entering the elevator. Not seeing Draco around in the lobby, Harry headed outside.

Looking up at the stars that shined bright, even with the hotel's lighting, he couldn't wait to get back home. He missed his friends, his house, even Kreacher a little bit. He doesn't regret coming here because he did get a few days to be normal and he also made a friend. A friend who he hoped would be in his life for a long, long while.

*

When Draco walked out the front door of the hotel clutching his guitar case, he felt his heart swell so big it felt like it was going to pop. Standing in the middle of the driveway, looking up towards the sky with his eyes closed, was the boy who has held Draco's heart for as long as he could remember. His eyes began to water, not because he was scared like before, but because the sheer _love_ he had for Harry ran so deep inside his body that he felt like every single organ, vein, nerve and muscle worked to be able to keep Harry happy. He realized in this moment, what he said upstairs was so true that it almost hurt. He knew he would do anything to keep this precious life safe, no matter the cost. 

He walked to Harry, stopping only when their chest were pressed lightly together. 

Harry looked at him with such wonder in his eyes. Under the stars, his eyes shown brightly. 

Harry reached a hand up and cupped Draco's cheek.

Draco leaned into it as he whispered, "Hey."

Harry smiled brightly, leaning in and kissing Draco's nose, "Hi, yourself."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand with his free one, lacing there fingers together, "I was thinking."

Draco chuckled lightly, placing his guitar on the floor and grabbing Harry's hips, "Yikes. I would be careful doing that, don't want to strain that cute head of yours too hard."

Harry lightly slapped his cheek, he moved his hand down the grab the back of Draco's neck, playing with the soft hairs at the nape, "You are hilarious, Draco Malfoy. No, but I was thinking after the performance, we can go out to the carnival. We didn't get a chance to earlier with everything that had happened."

Draco ran his thumb on the smooth skin that sat just under Harry's red button up, feeling deliciously soft skin, "Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Oh Merlin, _you_ are thinking now? I think we might be the ones touched in the head, not the creators of the universe."

Draco groaned extracting himself from Harry, but kept his hand clutched tightly in his own, "We have got to go see a doctor about this. It's sounds very serious."

They walked hand-in-hand down to the same bus stop as earlier, taunting and giggling the whole way.

*

Whatever Harry had been expecting when he was told that the function Draco was performing at was a family reunion, it defiantly wasn't this. 

They stood in a building, only one street away from the boardwalk, that was decorated to the max with tropical styled items. Beautiful large, white lanterns were tied to the ceiling, looking as if they were floating, on the far right side were two bars both decorated with a variety of tropical plants and Hawaiian grass skirting, the bartenders that were setting up their bars were both shirtless, wearing only colorful leis and over sprouted green flower crowns. He couldn't see the bottom half of the bartenders but assumed they also were wearing grass skirts, like the wait staff was. Directly in front of them was an array of circular tables draped with white clothes, the chairs each had leis placed on the back of them for the guest to wear. There seemed to be a gap in the middle of the floor, right before the stage which Harry guessed was the dance floor. 

Draco squeezed his hand, "Come on, I need to go tune up." 

Walking towards the back, he continued to look in awe of the decorations. 

"The decorations are so pretty," He whispered to Draco. 

"Thank you, I do take pleasure in doing my job well." 

Harry and Draco turned towards the voice spotting Hampton behind them. 

Draco clutched Harry's hand tighter, giving Ham the signature Malfoy sneer that Harry hasn't seen in years. Harry realized he kind of liked it when that look wasn't pointed at him.

Hampton looked down at his feet, flushing slightly, "Thank you for performing for us, Draco, we really do appreciate it. If neither of you mind, Harry, could I still you for a second so we can talk?"

Draco went to step in front of Harry, but Harry quickly pulled him back, curious on what Ham wanted, "It's okay. I'll meet you back stage, okay?"

Draco hesitated, until Harry kissed his nose and then his blushing cheek, whispering a quick "I'll be fine" in his ear.

Draco nodded towards Harry, sending Hampton another sneer, he backed away towards the backstage door, the only other door that seemed to be in the whole room besides the entrance they originally came in, Harry noted.

"He is very protective over you." 

Harry smiled at the door Draco went through, "Yeah he is."

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Hampton walked towards a table in the far corner and sat down, gesturing Harry to do the same. 

In respect for Draco, Harry sat across the table, "Look, I'm sorry about that night. I felt horrible when I woke up the next day and realized what I said. Me and him have a long history, and not a romantic kind and seeing him it just-"

Hampton shrugged, cutting Harry off, "You don't have to explain. I understand. Besides, it seemed to work out pretty good for you. You two look.. happy together."

Harry blushed, rubbing the hand that Draco had been holding, "You have no idea."

Another silence fell on them. 

After a minute Hampton cleared his throat, glancing around the room nervously, "Listen, I don't have too much time to explain, I could get in some deep shit just for talking to you about any of this but I have to let you know.. there is a reason you two were brought here."

Harry's eyes burned into Hampton's, "You're one of them." He growled.

Hampton cast his eyes down, "Yes, I am."

Harry shook his head, "That day.. when you talked to me at the bar, you knew who I was." 

Hampton nodded, "Harry, I'm the one who gave you the idea to come here."

Their eyes met again, Harry's throwing daggers while Hampton's filled with sorrow. 

"I have this gift where I can send emotions, send thoughts from just a touch. We had to find someone to complete a ritual to keep the tree alive. The ritual.. they didn't tell me the full truth of it. The truth of what it entails. I found out this morning and-"

Loud footstep and whispers echoes through the entrance door.

Harry's jaw clenched, he looked down at his hands that lay on the table, his left hand kneading hard at his right knuckle, not even noticing the foot steps or Hampton's suddenly movements, "What ritual?"

Hampton looked from the door to Harry, and back again, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

With that he began walking away from the table. Harry jumped after him crashing over him, bringing them both to the floor. They wrestled for a moment, before Harry finally was able to lock Hampton down. He held his arms above his head, straddling his hips to keep him for jerking out of this grasp, "You do not get to come at me with that and then get up and leave without an explanation!"

Hampton's eyes were fearful as he looked into the younger boy's eyes, "I'm sorry, but it's all I can do. I am risking my neck just telling you the little that I know. But believe me or not, Harry, I enjoyed my time with you. You are a good kid. You are good."

A broken whimper came out of Hampton as Harry's hands tightened on his wrist. Harry loosened his grip slightly. 

"How bad is this ritual?" 

Dead silence was his only answer for many agonizing seconds, save the footsteps.

He was about to ask again when Hampton suddenly closed his eyes and whispered, "There is a reason we chose the Boy Who Lived and the son of Narcissa Malfoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to start out by saying I'M SORRY! I struggled writing the super fluffy scenes without writing in a kiss. But I know that this kiss has to be perfect for them. And I love to keep people (including myself, apparently) on their toes. Thank you so much for reading! If you don't mind I would love to hear your thoughts on the book and where you think the story will be going! xx Maddie Leigh


End file.
